Like Real People Do
by momtara
Summary: The Mage of Meridian has raised her son Caleb to be loyal to the Phobos regime, and now he must travel to Earth to find the lost princess without being intercepted by the Guardians. Cornelia Hale's life is changed irrevocably when she gains power over earth, meets the boy from her dreams, and strives to protect her best friend from the clutches of an evil foe. Canon-ish AU
1. Chapter 1

Her senses fail her. There is nothing here that she can taste, no odour to smell, sensation to feel, sound to hear, or sight to see. All she can feel is darkness. She doesn't know if _she_ is the darkness, or if she is simply immersed in it. Which was it? Was there a difference?

And yet, she opens her eyes. Slowly, ever slowly, her senses begin to return to her.

It's still dark, but the endless black sky sparkles with countless stars like nothing she has ever seen before. A waning moon, silver and glorious, illuminates the water. Water! She reaches out to touch it, and it's frigid and heavy and _alive_ and everything that water should be, so real that the sensation startles her. Could this be real? The sounds of the forest at dusk ring in her ears, crickets croaking and a light, warm breeze shaking the greenery and raising goosebumps on her arms. The smell of the trees is mesmerising. She feels a wooden bench beneath her; she is in a boat, bobbing softly on the water.

She looks up to meet his gaze, and he is smiling widely. He is beautiful, and she loves him, and when she presses her lips to his she knows him better than he knows himself, knows that he lives on Meridian, knows that his mother is Nerissa and that he is faithful to Phobos, knows that he knows she's the Guardian of earth, knows that he drives her crazy in more ways than one, knows he's the liar with the rebel heart, knows that he loves her too.

And then she wakes up, and all Cornelia can recall is a beautiful boy named Caleb and the way that she loved him.

* * *

Up until this point, Caleb has lived a simple life. Though his father dies in his infancy, Caleb is raised by his mother, Meridian's ancient Mage, close to the castle grounds. Tutored by a kindly governess, he is loyal to Prince Phobos. He works as a guard in the castle from time to time. When whispers of a small resistance grow louder, Caleb is unruffled. All his life, he remains ignorant of the plight of the peasants and the work of the rebellion to undermine Phobos' rule. As one of Meridian's few elites, he never could have guessed that his duty to his sovereign would lead him to this.

Caleb has to admit that the palace _is_ quite lavish. Pillars and arches draped in heavy fabric provide an ostentatious feel to the prince's grand dining hall. _All the money in Meridian and our sovereign couldn't come up with a brighter colour scheme_ , muses Caleb. He lets his thoughts drown out the sounds of dinnertime conversation. Even when entertaining informal company, Phobos insists on having the palace guards, armed and standing to attention, by the doors. _Paranoid, much?_ wonders Caleb, discreetly rolling his eyes.

Prince Phobos peers down the table at the Mage over an ornamental fruit bowl. It contains only the finest delicacies and exotic fruits from their world, and the figure on the other side holds the prince's gaze with a measured level of reverence. Phobos' chair is the most ornate of all, situated far from the Mage and her son, with Cedric faithfully seated at his right hand. "And what do you foresee with regards to the... _rebellion_ , Ancient One?" he asks, acid entering his tone when he speaks of those who resist his rule.

Caleb's mother drinks her soup with an almost celestial grace."I foresee that the rebels will continue to rise up," she says. "The Meridianites are disillusioned with your rule, my prince. It appears that the resistance is growing in size. Soon, their numbers will be so great that they may be able to overthrow you, forcing you to renege your right to the throne."

Caleb peers down at his bowl, swirling his spoon around the cold soup in absent-minded boredom. Either the cooking staff really loathed him, or remained blissfully unaware of what the prince's wrath would entail if he realised the soup wasn't to his exact liking. Caleb's imaginings of the prince's temper tantrum amuses him almost enough to make this wretched dinner bearable. But what did Caleb know of the lives of the palace staff? He silently scolds himself. The prince's reaction to the Mage snaps him out of his reverie.

"The rebellion must be crushed!" Phobos exclaims, banging his fist on the table. "The more success the rebels have, the more it emboldens the peasants to rise up. It is imperative that my sister is in Meridian soon."

"My prince, I can assure you that we will retrieve your sister from Earth before the rebel problem gets out of hand," Cedric says.

"Caleb." It is seldom that the prince speaks to him, so it surprises Caleb when he regards him with a steely sense of resolve. "It will be your duty to travel to Earth, find my sister's whereabouts, gain her confidence and bring her to Meridian. I will not have the rebels destroy all that I have built here."

The last thing Caleb wants to do is travel to another world to steal some... _girl_. But there is no other response to his demands than, "Yes, Prince Phobos. When shall I depart?"

"The strength of the Veil has weakened considerably in recent years," Cedric responds. "However, it is impossible for us to know when a new portal shall open. You must pack your belongings and be ready at a moment's notice."

"I am prepared to undertake this mission," Caleb says, "but I must ask, is there anything in particular about the girl that I should be prepared for?" He tries to phrase his concerns delicately, but Caleb knows nothing about this Earth girl. He is reluctant to rock up to a foreign planet, whose inhabitants remain unaware of alternate dimensions, asking every passerby about an alien princess!

"To the best of my knowledge, the princess resides in a small town named Heatherfield," says Phobos, placing his spoon next to a seemingly infinite amount of cutlery on the table. _Royals_ , thinks Caleb. "You will use the Star of Threbe to find her. You must gain her confidence by any means necessary and, when the time is right, inform her of her birthright and bring her to Meridian. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my prince." Caleb glances at his mother. Her usual stoic demeanour is interrupted by a furrow in her brow. Something is wrong.

"Ah, there is the matter of the Guardians," says Cedric tentatively.

"The Guardians are old women, Cedric. How could they possibly pose a threat?"

"It appears that, with the weakening of the Veil, new Guardians will be appointed. Perhaps they will thwart the process of finding the princess," the Mage foretells.

"So the crystal will pass to a new generation," ponders the prince aloud. "Finding her is essential if I am to maintain my power over Meridian. Caleb, be prepared to face the guardians lest they complicate your search."

How was Caleb even supposed to recognise these Guardians? Sure, he was skilled in basic combat, but rumours claim that the Guardians have control over earth, fire, water, and air. _Sure, Phobos_ , he grumbles to himself. _I'll just go to another planet, battle some winged superhumans with powers over the elements, take your kid sister from her home, and return unharmed! No problem_. Still, he responds affirmatively.

Phobos informs Caleb of a place in the town where birth records, telling him his sister's birthdate to ease his search for her. "A smuggler under my domain has travelled to Earth, and enlightened me about some of their customs," he says with acrimony in his tone. It is no surprise to Caleb that the prince thought less of any other culture than what he had established in Meridian.

He nods at his instructions. The ticking of a clock sounds in his mind, a countdown of how much time he has left in this world.

When the time comes for Caleb to leave his home, the moon is at its highest point in the sky, bathing Meridian's heartland in serene, white light. His mother gives him a parting grimace, a silent warning to fulfill their sovereign's wishes. He holds his few possessions in a satchel over his shoulder and, with a breath to steady himself, gazes into the portal. Caleb crosses the Veil for the first time to an unknown world to find an alien princess.

* * *

a/n: hello! welcome to the first of many very rambly author's notes. i'm so so glad to be sharing this story with you guys. it's an absolute ball to write and I'm ridiculously happy with how things are going.

a few things you need to know about this series:

i'm definitely a beginner at writing, making it up as I go along, so this won't be a literary masterpiece by any means.

it will get pretty gay in places. if that's not your bag, leave now

an oc of mine will play a (relatively) small role

i went to great, great lengths to stick as close to the show's canon as possible, and i'm going to assume yall have watched the series and know a decent amount re: plot. if anything is unclear tho, let me know! i'm basically going to be excluding any parts of the plot that aren't fully relevant to this story, so you can just assume that certain things are happening even if i don't write them. this'll make more sense in future chapters, promise

also with regards to the above, w.i.t.c.h is a messy, messy series with many gaping plot holes, so i've had to correct a few bits and bobs here and there and insert my own headcanons so that x leads to y, etc. again if anything is unclear hmu and i'll sort it out!

Caleb may seem a little ooc. im gonna try to be as faithtul to his character as possible while also being mindful of how different his upbringing was

this will get extremely fluffy in places. there's all sorts going on in this Mess but my main motivation for writing this is my love of Caleb and Cornelia's relationship, so we'll be getting a lot of that

if you've read to this far I honestly adore you. you've no idea how much reviews, or indeed any feedback means to me! if you've any Qs you'd rather not ask in review form, feel free to pm me also :)

a ridiculous amount of love,  
A xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, I'd like to wake up now," Irma croaks, interrupting Yan Lin's story. Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin can't help but agree with their friend. It's not every day one is told about an evil taking root in another world, a Veil being created to protect the rest of the universe from said evil, and the people of this other world believing that their ruler is not the legitimate heir, with the true ruler residing on Earth. _Or something like that_ , Will thinks, pinching herself in case this is, indeed, an elaborate dream.

"Portals have begun to open in this Veil," Yan Lin continues without missing a beat. "This poses a terrible danger for our world; if someone from Meridian can infiltrate Earth, the evil will spread with catastrophic effects. There are people called Guardians whose job it is to close these holes using their powers. I became a Guardian when I was your age, but now the duty is passing to your generation."

"Well, thanks for the snacks!" Cornelia springs from her chair, but is stopped by Hay Lin's grandmother. Defeated, she sinks back into the seat. _If this whole guardian stuff is true_ , she muses, _it better come with some kinda financial compensation. Or at least cute outfits!_

"This is the Heart of Kandrakar," explains Yan Lin, "which contains the elemental forces of nature. In the past few days you have all had unusual experiences with the elements, am I right?"

In quick succession, each of the girls perform tricks with their respective elements. Irma spins the water from her glass in the air; Taranee lights a small fire with trepidation; Hay Lin uses her powers over air; and Cornelia successfully manipulates the earth. Fear, concern, anticipation, excitement, bemusement, and joy mingle in each of the new Guardian's hearts. Each but Will's.

Yan Lin smiles in encouragement. "One of the five binds the others and, with the Heart of Kandrakar, unites them, summoning and magnifying their powers." The crystal glows fuschia in the air in front of Will. The Heart seems to welcome its new owner, and Will wonders since when inanimate objects could feel so _alive_.

Sharing incredulous and enthusiastic looks, the girls' main concern is voiced by the new Guardian of air. "Why tell us this now, grandma?"

Yan Lin's voice becomes gravely serious. "There is a rebellion in Meridian, but their leader is in danger. I fear a dark and difficult time is coming. Many good people will need your help."

She meets the gaze of each of the girls individually. The former Guardian hopes that they understand the gravity of the situation, the responsibility that weighs heavy on their young shoulders.

"You have been chosen as the new Guardians of the Veil. You must stand united, you must fight this evil, and you must win."

* * *

"It's getting late. I think we've destroyed enough of Heatherfield for today." The new keeper of the crystal raises the Heart, and with a flash of light, the Guardians return to their usual forms.

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin shared mixed opinions on their new positions as Guardians of the Veil. For Cornelia, the idea of closing holes to other dimensions wasn't exactly an appealing one. She remained skeptical about their new supposed positions until, in a flurry of light and colour, they transformed into their Guardian forms for the first time.

Stunned, Cornelia felt power and strength exude from her. Apparently the perks of protecting the world included cute outfits and fairytale wings, as well as brand new bodies. In their Guardian forms, the girls changed from awkward, lanky teens to muscular, lithe adults, capable of protecting the universe from an evil ruler or whatever.

In her Guardian form, Cornelia had an amplified sense of something she had experienced for months. An indescribable call to nature, a new sense or ability to _feel_ the world around her, was as intrinsic to her now as the blood that flowed through her veins. She inhaled deeply, feeling the energy of the earth around her course through her body. The earth Guardian then coaxed a plant out of the ground with relative ease.

The new appearances of the Guardians' bodies was not lost on Irma. She stole a glance at Hay Lin, and had to stifle a gasp, enamoured by her beauty. Her skin glowed like the sun peaking through the clouds, her body agile and graceful, with a massive toothy grin gracing her face. Irma shared in her friend's joy, and her heart faltered as she tried to drink in the sight of their air Guardian without her friends noticing.

Hay Lin soared through the sky, laughing with glee as she flew with Will not far behind her. Flying was everything they had dreamed it would be and more, a terrifying, exhilarating, and brand new experience.

"Man, I hate heights," Taranee groaned. "I get woozy in high heeled shoes."

Now, four of the give girls stand in their human forms as the sky begins to darken. Irma scans their surroundings for the missing Guardian.

"Where did Hay Lin go?" Worry creeps into her usually sardonic tone.

Right on schedule, Hay Lin falls from the sky into a pile of boxes with a piercing shriek.

Cornelia turns to her friend. "Found her!"

* * *

Yan Lin pours the new Guardians another cup of jasmine tea as they regale her with their story.

"I see," she says. "Why did the girl look like?"

Taranee had never been more frightened, yet she could describe the stranger with perfect clarity. Her mind is fixated on the girl with the brown skin and intelligent eyes who crossed their dimension. Even next to a giant monster, Taranee couldn't take her eyes off her. Anxiety coils in her gut at just the thought of what that... _thing_ could do to her.

"I...don't know! She was just a girl," Will answers, downtrodden. "It happened so fast. I couldn't close the portal until it was too late."

Yan Lin places a comforting hand on the Guardian's shoulder. "Don't blame yourselves."

A quarrel breaks out between the girls, which Taranee then interrupts.

"Guys!" she cries. _What is the point in playing the blame game when some poor girl's life is in danger?_ she wonders. _Being a guardian is_ not _going to be easy._

"It looked like this." Hay lin holds up her sketchpad, showing the sketch of the monster to her grandmother.

"Lord Cedric," she affirms in a solemn tone.

"Lord?" asks Irma. "They got pretty low standards for knighthood over there."

"Cedric is not always in this form," Yan Lin says.

"Well, that's good news for his wife."

"Irma, this is serious!" Hay Lin points a finger at her friend.

"I know." Her blue eyes meet chocolate brown ones. "You think I'm not scared?"

A tense silence settles over the girls. Already they're fighting, and they are supposed to act together as a team against the forces of evil. _How are we going to make this work?_ Will wonders.

"Don't fight," Yan Lin says. She gazes out the window at the full moon. "Now, you only have each other. You have begun a perilous adventure, which I'm afraid you'll need all your talents and strengths just to survive."

* * *

a/n: hello everyone! you may recognise like, all of this dialogue from the first ep. its important to me to not deviate too much from canon and the original characterisation, while putting my own spin on things if that makes sense

also, who was that girl in the portal? could she possibly be more important in the future? i? wonder? stay tuned

thank you so so much for the lovely reviews. im so glad yall are enjoying this! i reckon this is kinda an outlandish idea, but then i realised that nerissas plan of like. waiting around meridian posing as trill and the mage, hoping to be there at just the right moment to swoop in while caleb overthrows phobos (how does that even...you know thats a whole other conversation) and i realised that this actually makes more sense than canon?

also, reviews make me write faster :,)

lots of love,

A xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

"That's right, Guardian of the Veil," taunts the palace guard as he lowers Will's cage into the prison hold. "You're going down there, with the rebel leader."

The hatch below the enclosure opens, and Will lands in the arms of someone familiar. Her dark hair hangs down her back in a pair of braids, her tawny skin marked with cuts and bruises. With a broad nose and full lips, the girl can't be much older than Will. Still, something in her onyx eyes betrays more wisdom than her years as she appraises her.

"You're the kid from yesterday!"

"You're one of the Guardians!" she sings. "Quick, let's escape. There's a tunnel underneath the-"

"Wait! You're the rebel leader I'm supposed to rescue?" Will interrupts. "You're what like, twelve?"

"Focus, Guardian."

"What are you rebelling against, diaper rash?" Will squirms in the rebel's arms, eager to escape from captivity. Her fellow prisoner shares her thoughts.

"Enough. Activate the crystal and fly us out of here."

"I didn't exactly...bring it," Will admits, blood rushing to her face.

The rebel sinks to her knees. "What do you mean, you didn't exactly bring it?"

Their exchange is interrupted by a tiny green... _thing_ with large yellow eyes and a stench strong enough to make Will's eyes water.

"Why catch her, not catch Blunk?" he asks.

Will shrieks in horror, knocking the rebel leader over in the process. She lands on top of her in the farthest corner of the prison cell.

"He's harmless," she assures her. "He's just a passling."

"Discount importer," the creatures corrects.

 _Well_ , Will thinks, _this is going to be fun_.

* * *

"If we work together, we can find a way out of here."

"Sure," says Will, "but I'm not touching that thing until he's had a nine month bath."

She raises an eyebrow at her in response.

"What?" asks Will.

"You're a Guardian of the Veil, yet you fail to find an escape from a simple prison hold?" she asks irritably.

Will folds her arms. "I don't know what kinda prison holds you've been in, but this is kinda my first day on the job." A hint of superiority enters her tone. "How long have _you_ been leading the rebellion?"

She opens her mouth to retort, but is interrupted by a call from above.

"Will?"

"Hay Lin!" Will responds. "I'm down here."

"Catch!"

The air Guardian throws the Heart of Kandrakar down to its keeper. "Guardians unite!" she calls, and a flash of fuschia light transforms the five girls.

"Stay here!" Will tells her fellow prisoners.

She tries to make out a conversation between the Guardians. Legend told of five ordinary beings from Earth who controlled all four elements and protected the Veil, but so far they couldn't even protect the rebel leader's nerves.

"What are you doing?" she demands. "Find an escape route!"

"Right!" Will snaps into action as palace guards begin to flood the prison, and instructs the rest of the girls.

"Will! There's a tunnel underneath the moat," calls the voice from the prison hold.

"Hay Lin?"

"I'm on it!" the air Guardian replies.

Will turns to her remaining friend. "Irma, fly the rebel leader out of there," she says. "A word of warning: she bites."

Taranee returns to Will's side as Irma carries the girl, a green creature attaching itself to her leg.

"It's you!" she realises. With her night-dark eyes and small, strong frame, she was just as striking Taranee recalled. "But what's that?"

Cornelia and Hay Lin complete their group in quick succession.

"There's a million halls down there," Hay Lin tells the others. "It's like a really cool maze. I mean, cool if we weren't trapped in here and everything." She meets the attentive gaze of the rebel leader. "Hey, you didn't get eaten by that thing!"

The girl smiles slightly in response, a tinge of pink colouring her tawny skin as her eyes wrinkle. She turns to Will. "I know a secret exit. Follow me."

* * *

The Guardians, the passling, and the rebel leader somehow manage to evade the palace guards long enough to squeeze into a narrow tunnel. However, metal bars block them from the exit.

"Stand back!" Taranee warns. With a flick of her wrist, she begins using her fire powers to melt the bars.

"Impressive," the rebel leader mutters without thinking.

"Who are you again?" Taranee asks with a grin.

"My name is Reva." She stands taller, exuding dignity and sharing the Guardian's smile. "I'm the leader of the rebellion against Phobos' regime."

Enthralled, the fire Guardian's heart beats at a frighteningly fast rate when their eyes meet.

Irma shares a knowing look with Hay Lin. _I don't think_ we'd _be able to get away with making googly eyes at each other like that_ , ponders Irma.

"Taranee, concentrate!" Will says.

The cry of Lord Cedric interrupts them, and Reva is suddenly the rebel leader again.

"I'll hold them off", she tells the others. "Go!"

"Wait!" Taranee warns. "You don't have any powers!"

The right corner of Reva's mouth turns upward at her protests. "The safety of your world supersedes the life of one rebel." She pauses before letting her stoic facade slip once more, and she may as well me drowning in Taranee's topaz eyes. "I hope we will meet again."

Taranee tries to shake away the notion that a rebel alien has set her heart on fire.

* * *

"Surprise!" Hay Lin says as she saves Reva from a watery grave in Meridian's plains. "You're coming back to Earth with us."

"As you wish, Guardian," she replies, relief and mirth in her tone. As the Guardian of air, Hay Lin carries her towards the others with ease.

"Wow, who knew you could joke?" she asks. "Don't tell her I said this, but I think Taranee likes you."

Five minutes and a journey across the Veil later, the Guardians reach Earth unscathed. _Well, mostly unscathed_ , Hay Lin thinks. She watches the space where the monster holding Irma disappeared into, and tries to stifle a feeling that she doesn't quite understand yet. She peels her eyes away from her friend with all the ease of a moth avoiding a flame.

"Can you believe what we just did?" asks Cornelia.

A mix of ease and excitement settles over the group. They realise that they are alive, safe, and back on their side of the infinite dimensions with the Heart of Kandrakar and one and a half aliens. _Easy_ , Cornelia decides.

"That was so unreal!" Irma agrees. "Talk about teamwork."

"What happened to your face?" Will notices the bruises forming on Cornelia's cheek.

"When we swung across the moat, Cornelia _George of the Jungle_ 'd into the wall," Hay Lin says. "Wham!"

Reva observes her surroundings; the air here is heavier, less clean, and there's a different... _feel_ to the place. She corrects her posture, places her hands behind her back, and directs her question to Will. "What dangers are there in this world?"

"Well," Taranee replies, "there's the cafeteria food."

* * *

a/n: congrats! youve made it to chapter 3 and met reva. my darling oc is (aesthetically) based on Kawennáhere Devery Jacobs, a sweetheart Mohawk actor you may know from 'rhymes for young ghouls'. i know some of you were concerned that id be kinda replicating the series canon, but the story is about to get a lot meatier plot-wise, i promise. hence why i decided to release this chapter in the same week as the previous one, and chapter 4 will be coming very very soon!

sidenote, i was surprised that caleb wasn't shown to be more like. dishevelled in the series? i mean hes the rebel leader, he regularly battles mythological creatures and propels himself from the damn castle into the water on numerous occasions yet hes always without a scratch. i decided to give our rebel leader a little more realism. i hope you guys will like her!

i cant tell you how much your reviews mean to me, they honestly make my day/make me write infinitely faster. also if youve read this far you are genuinely welcome to my hand in marriage!

lots of love,

A xxx


	4. Chapter 4

"Irma!" Hay Lin groans. "Someone could see us."

"Who could see us?" she responds, wrapping her arms tighter around the taller girl's waist. "All the girls are in the other room, and Reva is on Meridian with the rebels."

"I can't…" she can feel the warmth of Irma's breath on her neck, and her head spins. "There's something I gotta talk to you about."

"What is it?" She tucks a stray piece of hair behind Hay Lin's ear, and her touch is almost electric.

"I'm worried about Meridian."

The water Guardian smirked, eyes on Hay Lin's lips. "Well, what else is new?"

Hay Lin succumbs to the kiss. Her lips are soft and taste of strawberry lipgloss as they kiss again and again. She tangles her hands in Irma's hair, pulling her closer and tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. When they're together, they seem to be perfectly in sync, two halves of the same whole. Reluctantly, Hay Lin breaks their kiss. Her lips still tingle when they pull apart.

"I'm serious!" She floats to sit on the counter with her air powers, and Irma takes her hands. "I was talking to my grandma this morning, and she really believes the true heir to the throne is on Earth."

"Do _you_ think so?" She rubs soothing circles on the back of Hay Lin's hand with her thumb.

"I think it's only a matter of time before _something_ happens." Hay Lin stares down at where their bodies meet. "What if Lord giant snake comes back through the portal and destroys the whole Earth?"

Irma tilts her chin up to face her again. "I think he'd be a little more subtle than that if he wanted to find the heir, babe." She runs her thumb across her bottom lip, and Hay Lin lays her forehead against hers.

The pair jump in fright as a voice comes from the police radio on the countertop. "Hey Tom. It's probably just a prank, but we got a call about some sort of break-in in City Hall. Could you pop over there and check it out?"

"Irma! What if that's him?"

"Chillax," she says. "It's probably just some kids messing around."

Hay Lin shakes her head. "We need to go! It's our _duty_ as Guardians of the Veil to-"

The door abruptly swings open, and they disentangle quickly. "Oh, hey Elyon!" Irma greets the girl, a flush creeping up into her cheeks.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Cornelia?" She sips her orange soda, remaining ignorant to the girls' fears. Hay Lin's hands shake as she realises how close they were to getting caught.

"I think some of them are gone out to get pizza." Irma gives the air Guardian a pointed look. She catches on quickly, winking at her.

"Yeah, pizza!" she sings. "We should go help them with all the boxes."

"Keep the party going, will ya?" Irma asks Elyon as they move with haste to find the others.

* * *

"What good is a map that doesn't show anything?"

The Guardians of the Veil gather on a park bench, the sky blackening as the natural light begins to wane.

"My grandma said that the map was activated by the crystal." Hay Lin nods at Will, who holds the Heart over Phobos' stolen map. Red and blue crosses suddenly appear with the illumination of the crystal, and Will's jaw drops.

"Hey, that's our school!" Irma points out. "And the alley behind the mall."

"The first two portals," Taranee says.

"Uh oh. There's a third one; where's this?" Will says, pointing at the spot on the map with the blue cross.

"We're standing in it," Hay Lin says. "It's City Hall Park."

* * *

"Guardians, unite!"

The Heart of Kandrakar glows with a blinding pink light. One by one, each girl is transformed into something entirely new, their bodies maturing and their powers amplifying. When they return to the ground, the Guardians soar up the City Hall's elevator shaft and arrive at an open door, brandishing their elements.

The room is empty.

Folders are strewn about the place, the doors of file cabinets left open, with upturned boxes and books littered in each nook and cranny. And everywhere, everywhere, papers are scattered around the floor, some torn and crumpled, others in perfect condition.

"Wow," Irma says. "It looks like my room."

The Guardians each survey the area, scanning for clues in the mess. "Will?" asks Hay Lin. "You're looking a little woozy."

"I feel...a presence." Her head begins to clear. "Someone was here."

"No kidding. The window's open!" Cornelia flies out, but the villain is long gone.

"What does a big, nasty lizard want with birth records?" Taranee sits down and crosses her legs as she leafs through the pages.

"I don't know, maybe to steal some unsuspecting infant from their loving family?" Irma guesses, hovering in the air with a folder in her hand.

"The only thing missing is female birth records from about thirteen years ago," Taranee says. The rest of the Guardians peer over her shoulder at the records.

"Could someone be looking for us?" Hay Lin asks. She nervously fiddles with her hair. "We know Phobos wants the Heart."

"That's gotta be it," Cornelia says. The Guardian of earth glances at Will, who holds the crystal with more care.

"Good news!" proclaims Irma. "Lord giant snake knows where we live. Can we go now?"

"Yeah," Taranee agrees. "This place is giving me the creeps."

Will takes one more cursory glance around the room. _Could we have missed anything?_ she wonders to herself.

"Do you hear that?" Hay Lin asks. Police sirens sound in the distance.

With that, the keeper of the Heart has made her decision. "Let's go."

* * *

Caleb rifles through cupboard after cupboard, scanning marriage licenses, death certificates, deeds for property, and everything else in between. And yet, no birth records. _This is why we don't keep track of this stuff in Meridian_ , he thinks. _How am I supposed to find the princess?_

In the corner of the room, a cabinet that he missed in his initial search catches his eye. He flicks through the pages with ease, a smile breaking out on his face. "Birth records!" he realises aloud. "1988, 1989, 1990...here it is! 1991." As he gathers the female birth records, he is preoccupied with thoughts of family. He wonders what Phobos' sister is like, and if she loves her parents here on Earth. He begins to reflect on the last time he saw his mother.

He had been mere feet from the portal that would take him to a brand new dimension. She appraised him with her usual detached demeanour and, as always, every part of him felt smaller under her scrutiny. He wanted to apologise for something, but he didn't know what. It didn't stop him from trying.

"I know I haven't been the best son. I know you're disappointed in me, but I've always tried…" His voice broke, and he paused, unwilling to show weakness in front of her. "Mother, I promise you I will succeed in my task, and bring the princess back to Meridian. For you, and for dad."

The way she squeezed his shoulder in response was too tight for comfort. "My boy, you want to be part of something bigger than yourself. One day, I will…" The Mage clenched her jaw, stopping herself from revealing too much.

"You'll what?" he asked.

She met his desperate expression with a cold half-smile. "The dawn of a great new era is beginning. Promise me that you won't let me down, as you always seem to do."

"I won't," he replied with assuredness. She turned on her heel to leave, but Caleb had attempted to stop her. "I love you, mother."

The Mage released her breath in a heavy sigh. "Goodbye, Caleb." With a parting grimace, she turned her back on her son.

The sounds of voices from another part of the building shakes Caleb from his reverie. He promptly stuffs the documents in his satchel, and jumps out the window to the ground several storeys below.

Caleb walks briskly to the place he has recently been calling home. The sounds of this Earth town on Friday at twilight are so different than that of Meridian. Compared to home, Earth is sensory overload. If he listens closely, he can hear the cacophony of the nightlife downtown, the motorised vehicles that the humans here call 'cars', the big boxes with the noises and colours that the inhabitants of this planet seem to spend all of their time fixated on. The humans here have so much choice; their world seems almost limitless, so much _bigger_ than he could ever have imagined. He wanders past a house party where they don't even roast an ox, instead dancing merrily and chatting about their 'school'.

The future queen of Meridian watches him as he passes.

a/n: hello everyone! thank u so so much for reading this chapter. i wanted to write this more from calebs perspective, i really did, but irma and hay lin were calling out to me. im not even sorry

does anyone else think it makes like. no sense that cedric is able to travel back and forth between meridian and earth all the time? its established in canon that phobos cant open portals so? idgi. i know passlings are able to sniff out portals, but besides blunk we've only seen jeek and aaaa it just doesnt make a ton of sense to me.

anyway! reviews would be wonderful, and thanks a bunch for reading. next chapter will def be coming soon.

lots of love,

A xxx


	5. Chapter 5

"...then she saw this weird writing, and wham! She went down like a sack of potatoes."

As Will slowly regains consciousness, she sees three figures looming over her. Hay Lin, her grandmother, and Reva watch her with concern in their eyes.

"What did this writing look like?" Yan Lin asks.

"Oh! I copied it." Hay Lin holds up her arm, and Reva gasps when she sees the lettering.

"These letters are not from this world," Yan Lin says.

"It can't be," Reva whispers. At the same time, the rest of the Guardians bound down the stairs.

"Where is she?" asks Irma, a strange lisp in her speech. "Is she alright?"

Will sits up on her elbow. "I'm fine. What's wrong with your voice?

"We've been licking envelopes," Taranee explains with a matching lisp.

"Did you figure out what the thingy said?" ask Cornelia.

All eyes turn to the rebel leader. "It's Skuldorian, the language of the ancient Meridianites. When the first humans crossed over to our world, we began to use your language. English is admittedly easier than our native tongue, but so few of us can speak Skuldorian today."

"Well, can you read it?" asks Will.

"I can't be sure," Reva admits, toying with her braids. "I think this word means 'beasts'...something about 'undetected'..." She trails off, shaking her head.

A troubling thought occurs to Yan Lin. "If there is someone from the metaworld here in disguise, the Heart may help you to find them."

"Well, we just missed the big, nasty lizard the other night," Cornelia offers.

"We shouldn't just _assume_ it's him. Not unless we want to risk putting the world in danger."

"Taranee is right," Reva says. She turns to the keeper of the Heart. "Will, are you well enough to travel?"

"Of course." She searches through her bag for Phobos' map. "Want me to find a portal?"

"Yes," the rebel leader solemnly replies. "To translate this text, we must go to the Infinite City."

* * *

"Nobody knows who the built the Infinite City," Reva tells the Guardians as they dash past ornate green pillars towards a source of light. "In four thousand years, no one has found an end to it in any direction. Fortunately for us, that makes it a suitable rebel base."

"Reva," Taranee says quietly enough so that the others can't here. "How long have you been leading the rebellion?"

A dark cloud settles over her features. She casts her onyx eyes to the ground as she speaks. "Ever since Phobos had my parents killed."

"I'm so sorry." Reva sees genuine care in her eyes, not just pity or sympathy, and smiles at her before letting out a shaky breath.

"Ever since Phobos ascended to the throne," she continues, "we Meridianites have struggled just to survive. We must grow our food in secret, but most of what we do grow is stolen by Phobos. Those of us who live here do so in dire poverty. Still, our circumstances are better than the peasants' above ground."

She stops suddenly in her path, meeting the eyes of each of the Guardians. "If the location of the rebel base is revealed to Phobos, everything we've worked for could fall apart."

Cornelia senses something changing in the ground with her earth powers. It's no longer solid, but seems hollow somehow. She looks to Reva, who nods at her once. With a sharp stomp, Cornelia manipulates the earth to create a stairway down to the heart of the Infinite City. She and the others ascend the stairs one by one, and what they see on the other side stuns them into silence.

"My fellow rebels," Reva announces, "the Guardians of the Veil!"

The space should have the same green light as the city above, but is lit by lamps and chandeliers, bathing the space in flickering golden light. This new light illuminates the pillars' brown marble and the gold moulding of the walls. The lavish decor, rich oranges and earth tones, contrasts with the true conditions of the place. Everywhere, Meridianites work tirelessly to maintain the city. Men and women alike - some with strange marking on their face, others more like Reva - tend to measley crops, feeding fish in a man-made pond with whatever crumbs they can spare, as children huddle around fires in tattered blankets to keep warm.

The crowd begins to cheer, and they flock to welcome the Guardians and the rebel leader.

"Reva is back!" they crow.

"And she brought the Guardians!"

A child bounds to Reva's side. "I thought the story of the Guardians was just a myth?" She clutches Reva's leg with wide eyes.

The girls' eyes light up as they realise that this is what they are fighting for. These are the people they are going to help; people whose skin is grey from malnutrition, who are bone-weary from undertaking endless labour just to survive, who are only kept alive by their inextinguishable hope. The Guardians share an unspoken, unanimous agreement to help the people who revere them as legendary creatures.

"What can we do?" Will directs her question to Reva. She turns to her, grinning wider than the others have ever seen.

The food grown by the rebels usually takes weeks to grow, and the harvest is far from plentiful with the lack of proper growing conditions and sunlight. Taranee encourages the plants to grow with her fire powers, mimicking the sun's natural rays. In seconds, Cornelia pulls lush, ripe vegetation from the ground, unearthing a harvest that should have taken months to complete. The rebels have never seen such a spectacle, gaping at the fertile soil and bountiful harvest with a mix of gratitude and awe.

Irma uses her powers to pull the water from the pond, entertaining the giggling children with spins and tricks. She unearths new wells with Cornelia, and helps the rebels to catch more fish than they've ever seen. Will and Hay Lin aid the rebels in preparing the food, cleaning and gutting the fish. With a snap of her fingers, Taranee cooks the food in an instant before returning to her impromptu fire show with the rebel kids. She creates dazzling shapes with the flames, chasing the children who clap their hands with glee.

Reva smirks at her. "Is that all you got?" she teases. The rebel leader hopes that her nerves will subside long enough to joke with the fire Guardian.

Taranee returns her sly smile, crouching into a fighting stance. "What do you got?"

One of the children rushes to her side with a sword, and Reva is thankful that its scabbard is still in place. She pats the girl's head with a warm smile before turning to Taranee with a racing heart.

Taranee doesn't hesitate. She punches the air, creating fiery fists, kicking flames at the rebel leader who dodges her attacks gracefully. They taunt each other with matching grins, a fireball skimming past Reva's head, just shy of singing her hair. The rebel leader, years more experienced, stalks her like a predator hunting her prey. Taranee never realised how skilled Reva was with a sword, and begins to think she bit off more than she can chew; she is grateful that this is only a mock-fight.

 _Wait, is she flirting with me?_ she wonders. _Am I flirting with her?_

The pair end up with their faces mere inches from one another. Reva's holds the blade carefully against Taranee's throat, as she brandishes a flaming fist behind Reva's back. Neither of them are sure it's the fire the causes their hot, flushed faces and hammering hearts.

"Reva." Will interrupts their sparring match with Hay Lin by her side. The rebel leader is unwillingly brought back to reality. "We should get the text translated."

And suddenly she's her stoic self again, breaking away from her partner with a courteous bow. "Of course. Come with me."

Reva leads the pair to an older, auburn-haired woman sitting with the children around a fire. "Trill, this is Will, the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar," she says, "and Hay Lin, the Guardian of air. Guardians, this is Trill."

"Guardians, it is an honour to make your acquaintance," she says in a thick accent, a warm smile on her round, sweet face.

"Trill works in the palace and smuggles information to us. The rebellion would be nothing without people like her."

"Oh, the rebel leader flatters me," Trill says. "I am merely a humble informant doing, what I can."

"Women," Reva remarks, "we get the job done." She winks at Trill, regains her stoicism.

"Trill, Reva tells us that you can translate Skuldorian," Will offers.

"Oh yes," Trill replies. "My mother was descended from the ancient Meridianites who spoke our native tongue. It's a shame that the language is dying out, but I will teach it to my children, and they to theirs." Trill eyes the children, malnourished but joyful as they laugh at the water Guardian who entertains them. Her heart aches for Meridian's future.

"Can you read this?" Hay Lin asks, extending her arm to Trill.

She gasps, a horrified sound. "Where did you find this?"

"It was found on their world," Reva informs her. "Is something wrong?"

Trill gulps before responding. "The texts reads, 'you are still undetected. Begin your search for the girl'."

"I knew they had to be looking for us!" Hay Lin sings.

"For you? Oh no," Trill says, shaking her head. "I fear Phobos is searching on Earth for the rightful heir."

"The...rightful heir?" Reva asks.

"When Phobos took over the throne, a light went out over this land," Reva explains. "Our men are jailed, our crops are stolen; we have no security, nothing for ourselves but our dreams."

She pauses, casting her eyes warily around the room. "I hear things, working in the castle. They say Phobos has a sister on the other side."

"A sister?" Hay Lin squeaks.

"The true heir to the throne. They say she doesn't know her identity, or even that she was not born on Earth."

A stunned silence settles over them.

"If only you could find her first. For years we've suffered under Phobos, forced to work for a pittance in his castle, his stables, his mines. We always have hope, but sometimes I fear we hope in vain." She wrings her hands together nervously. "I dread what may befall the princess if Phobos finds her first."

* * *

On the other side of the infinite dimensions, the lost princess ambles aimlessly around her home town. Heatherfield is filled with people this afternoon, friends and family and lovers alike sharing deep conversations and joyous laughter. She checks her phone; she has no new messages. She grumbles to herself under her breath, wondering whether or not her best friend is avoiding her.

Suddenly, all of the air depletes from her lungs. Disoriented, the princess attempts to steady herself, leaning against the window of a book shop. She is no longer in control. Her body feels possessed by a feeling she cannot name as she stumbles involuntarily towards the door. A force guides her unwilling host. She walks through the aisles in a trance-like state, barely remembering to breathe and overwhelmed by a frightening sense of urgency.

Elyon takes the green crystal hanging from the window display and places it around her neck.

* * *

a/n: dun dun duuunn. thank u so so much for reading, if youve gotten this far i do love you with all my heart

so whenever we see the infinite city at night, its all green, but during the day its lit normally. which i dont get bc the infinite city is underground, how could it get natural light? ive thrown in the headcanon that its all green without light, but important places are candelit. as you may have guessed, Trill is an actual person here as opposed to just a glamoured nerissa. i think trill is a sweetie and i wanted her to be real, so she makes a cameo here. you may recognise some of her dialogue from that one episode with the maze that i cant remember the name of lmao

another thing in the series i wouldve loved to see is the guardians just helping out with the everyday, run-of-the-mill stuff in meridian, on the ground with ordinary people. i know their role is technically confined to closing the portals but we know that they do far more than that in canon, and do genuinely take pleasure in helping ordinary. so i inserted it here!

reviews make me very happy and grateful. hope yall enjoyed this chapter and the next one shall be here very soon!

love always,

A xxx


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys! I'd like you to meet my friend Caleb." Elyon greets her friends cheerfully as she meets them in the park after school. "Caleb, this is Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin."

"Hi Caleb!" they reply.

"Hey, where's Corny?" Elyon asks.

Irma rolls her eyes. "Ooohh, her royal highness had some sort of fashion emergency."

"What else is new!" Elyon coos.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Will asks her friend as they sit down on a park bench.

"Get this; Caleb owns a bookstore downtown! Can you believe it? We meet when-"

"Aren't you a little young to own a bookstore?" Taranee asked, raising a brow.

"Actually, my dad left it to me after he passed," he replies.

They all offer their condolences, and Cornelia breezes in.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" she says. "You would not believe how long it took me to-" She trails off as her breath hitches in her throat. "Caleb?"

"Cornelia?" When he says her name it's like a caress, and their eyes meet for what feels like the first time. _Well, I guess it is the first time?_ Cornelia ponders. He stands to face her, their expressions equally perplexed. _This can't possibly be real_.

"Do you two know each other?" Elyon asks.

Caleb hastily comes up with an excuse. He is _not_ about to blow his cover with mystical mumbo jumbo. "Sure! We met at the, uh, bus stop." He widens his eyes at Cornelia, and she plays along.

"Yes! The bus stop, good times!" She laughs shakily before turning to meet his gaze once more, her heart pounding. "But I didn't know you lived here."

"Yeah, I live downtown," he replies with a nervous smile.

"He owns a bookstore!" Elyon gushes.

"Perfect match," Irma says to Hay Lin, "Corny hasn't read a book since 1996." The air Guardian chuckles heartily.

Caleb can't peel his eyes away from the girl from his dreams. She is everything he imagined she was, and now she is here, in the flesh. "So Caleb," she says, "will you be starting school here too?" There's a hopeful tone in her voice he hopes he isn't imagining.

"Nah, those books won't store themselves!" His attempt at Earth humour falls flat, but Cornelia smiles anyway. _I can't believe this_ , she muses. _I've just met this guy, but I feel like I've known him forever._

"Ok! Who wants to get some milkshakes?" Will interrupts. "I'm buying!"

* * *

"I can't believe it's you!" Cornelia whispers as they settle opposite each other in the booth.

"You had the dreams too?" Caleb asks. The girl from Earth is even more beautiful when she's not, you know, a figment of his imagination. _This is going to complicate things_ , he thinks.

"But it's so…" she trails off, perplexed. "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know." He whispers. He never thought he would be lucky enough to meet this girl, yet here she was in the world where he's supposed to take her best friend. _Figures_ , he thinks to himself as she plays with the cornsilk strands of her hair.

"So…" How Cornelia feels about this sort-of-stranger mystifies her, her heart beating like a hammer. "You're staying in Heatherfield, now?"

"Yeah. My father left me his bookstore when he died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He flushes as she places a hand over his. There is electricity where their skin touches, and he stammers out his next reply.

"Yeah, it's uh...but hey, I like books!" He scratches the back of his neck, a nervous trait. "So do you um, read...in...school?" He does the mental equivalent of slapping himself on the forehead. _Could you maybe talk to this girl without sounding like an idiot?_

The corners of her mouth turn up in a grin, and she holds his gaze, marvelling at the emerald green of his eyes.

"Hey lovebirds, what do you want?" Irma asks. The pair snap out of the reverie, remembering that they're among company.

Cornelia looks at Caleb to order. He eyes the list of smoothies quickly, and they both order, handing the menus to the waiter.

"Are you seriously ordering a Doctor Green Juice?" Elyon asks Caleb once the waiter leaves.

"Why wouldn't I?" he responds, his brows knitting together. Cornelia can't help but break out into a smile. _Gosh, he's even cuter in person_ , she muses to herself.

"Are you kidding?" Hay Lin says. "That thing's got spinach and kale and broccoli, not to mention a ton of grasswheat. You'd have to be from another planet to enjoy it." Caleb shrinks under Hay Lin's scrutinous gaze. " _Are_ you from another planet?"

The others dissolve into giggles.

* * *

Five smoothies and one regrettable decision later, Elyon and the Guardians walk with Caleb back to the bookstore.

"Caleb." Cornelia meets his eyes, her stomach tying itself up in knots. "Will I see you again?"

"Why no!" Irma gushes, pressing her hand to forehead theatrically. "You two are destined to be star-crossed lovers, forced to separate by the cruel hands of fate!"

Cornelia opens her mouth to respond, but Caleb's smile distracts her from her irritation. "Of course we'll see each other again!" he assures her. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Alright, alright, get a room you two!" Elyon jokes, ready to catch her best friend if she faints. _She_ so _owes me_ , she thinks to herself.

"See you Caleb!" the others say. Elyon loops her arm through Cornelia's, and she can't seem to stop herself from looking back once or twice at the boy from her dreams.

* * *

"Elyon, I want you to be my maid of honour!" Cornelia announces as the girls fall into step. "The rest of you can be bridesmaids. But Irma, you _have_ to do something with your hair."

"Will someone get me a bucket?" the water Guardian asks. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Isn't planning your wedding already a little hasty?" Taranee asks, a touch jealous that her friends can talk about _their_ crushes without trepidation.

"Of course not! Now, do you think I'd look better in white or ivory?"

"Be serious!" Taranee says.

"Oh, I think she's completely serious," Will remarks.

Elyon grins up at her best friend. "You may thank me for introducing you two by naming your first born after me!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cornelia throws her arms around Elyon.

"Now I'm _definitely_ gonna hurl."

"Aww, I think it's sweet!" Hay Lin says.

"Yeah Will, you and Matt may have some competition for hottest couple," Taranee teases with a wink in her friend's direction.

"Wait, Will and Matt?" Elyon asks. "As in Matt Olsen?"

"Hilarious! So Caleb and Cornelia, right?" Will says, her face flushing crimson.

"Don't avoid the subject," the earth Guardian teases. "You totally have the hots for him."

"Ladies and gentleman, it is a miracle!" Irma declares with a flourish. "For once, Cornelia Hale has avoided talking about herself. Seriously, has anyone got a tape recorder?"

Cornelia, lovestruck once more, sighs contentedly. "Is Caleb cute or what?"

"Here we go again."

"Don't tell me you're going to start flaking on me for Caleb, too!" Elyon grumbles.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Cornelia says as her best friend pouts. "I'll make it up to you. No more flakiness!"

"Fine!" Elyon concedes. "You're still naming your first born after me, though."

"It's a deal."

Unbeknownst to them, this could be the last time the earth Guardian and the queen of Meridian are on amicable terms.

* * *

a/n: hello readers! was that sickeningly fluffy or what? you know i had to make their first irl meeting nauseating. Caleb may seem a little ooc here, but bear in mind the dude has pretty much never interacted with anyone his age in this au!

would like to give a shout out to the wonderful Rain on Roses for giving heartfelt, detailed reviews each chapter and keeping my morale up. their writing is absolutely gorgeous also, so check em out!

again, reviews make me immensely happy. if youve read this far i love you a whole bunch and the next chapter will be here very very soon.

lots of love,

A

xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok Caleb_ , he thinks to himself as he stacks books near closing time. The sun is just beginning to graze Heatherfield's tall buildings, but he is unable to drink in one of planet Earth's most enrapturing sights when Cornelia is on his mind. _She's a Guardian. You dream about the Guardian girl._ He stares at the book in his hands and resists the urge to hit himself in the head with it.

It had been almost a week since their first meeting; she was so much more than he even dreamed she could be, all grace and coy smiles and sunshine hair, slightly cynical with the wit and good humour to make it up for it, so unreal that she couldn't possibly be human. And of course she wasn't. He was...unsettled since their meeting, his thoughts jumping to unexpected, uncomfortable realisations. Her name played through his thoughts all day, _Cor-ne-li-a_ , the soft syllables like a melody stuck in his head. When he closed his eyes that night, she was there, as she always is, but different than he recalled; this time, she hovered above him on fluttering wings with leaves falling from her golden hair. This time, he remembered.

 _Just because she's a Guardian doesn't mean that we can't be friends. Right?_ he wonders, scratching his head. Caleb reflects on the concept of irony, adding more romance novels to the shelf. There's an ache in his spine from bending down to the boxes. Earth is so much more mundane and fascinating than he ever could have imagined.

 _Not if you're putting the mission at risk_ , another part of his brain pipes up. _And besides, you're about to take her best friend to Meridian._

Caleb clenches his jaw against the guilt. _Hey, we don't know what Phobos is going to do with her!_ Caleb thinks. _Maybe he just wants to reunite with his sister. Doesn't Elyon deserve to know where she comes from?_

 _Ok,_ his internal voice monologue in once more, and the urge to smack a book to his forehead returns. _Here's what we're going to do. When she tells you about being a Guardian - which she_ will _\- you tell her about the mission. Got it?_

The bell on the door rings, and Caleb snaps out of his reverie. Stacking the last book in the genre, he turns to her, arriving as if on schedule. She wears an olive green skirt, and he thinks of the earth. When he sees the girl from his dreams, he grins on instinct regardless of his earlier argument with himself. _I am done for_ , he scolds himself.

"Caleb!" Cornelia says, approaching him with a slight smile. "Have you seen Elyon recently?"

He picks up another pile of books to stack. "No. Why?"

"She's been acting really weird lately." She leans against the door, and Caleb realises he would be satisfied to stare at her there all day. He cannot muster the disappointment he should feel in himself. "Will you let her know I'm looking for her if she drops by?"

"Sure thing," he nods, unwilling and unable to tear his gaze away from her.

Cornelia hesitates and fidgets with her necklace, waiting for an invitation to stay. "Well, I guess I'd better-"

"Wait, Cornelia, I…" Caleb says. _Could you try speaking to her without tripping over your words?_ he thinks to himself. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She perches on an empty table as Caleb busies his overactive mind with the books. "I wish I could talk to you about it, it's just…"

"What? Something you can't tell me?"

"How did you know?" Her sky blue eyes grow wide, and Caleb has to look away.

"Lucky guess," he murmurs.

"Hmm." Cornelia moves from the table to the other side of the shelf to help him stack the books. "Where will I put this one?"

"Uh, over there, I guess." Frankly, Caleb has no idea where the book goes, but he faces Cornelia through the bookshelf and she smiles at him fondly.

They pass the time in companionable silence. He wonders how things could be so very normal with a girl he just met, and knows that things will never be like that with them. They could never really have a first meeting, for some higher power, something in the universe, decided that they were to meet in a different plain of existence. Maybe they aren't the first people this has happened to? Or maybe they're the lucky ones? Either way, he steals glances at her from the other side of the bookshelf and tries to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Do you miss your dad?" Cornelia asks when the silence stretches on.

He gulps. "Yeah, all the time."

"I can't imagine what you must be going through." Her face is sympathetic, almost affectionate, the most real and genuine thing he has ever seen.

Caleb turns the corner to pass her a book, and suddenly they're standing close enough that he can feel the heat emanating from her body. "Tell me about it," he says.

Cornelia can make out every feature of his face; his sharp jawline and sallow skin, his soft green eyes, his _lips_. Her pulse picks up, and, flustered, she hastily begins to stack. "Was he...young?"

"Yeah." A memory enters his mind, but his father is some faraway dream, remembering him like squinting through murky waters. He thinks the promise he made to himself, and stops before he can reveal too much. "Hey, can we talk about like...anything else?"

Across the bookshelf, Cornelia is embarrassed and skittish. "Caleb, I'm-"

"Don't apologise," he tells her with a smirk. "It doesn't suit you."

She returns his sly smile and throws a book to him playfully, which Caleb promptly catches. They work together in silence until the sky turns lavender, and the unspoken inevitably arises. "Maybe we should talk about…"

"The dreams?" he replies.

"Yeah."

Caleb moves to sit on the edge of the table without breaking eye contact. "I don't think we should tell the others about them."

"I am so glad to hear you say that!" Cornelia exclaims once the books are ordered. "If I told the girls I had dreams about you, Irma would have a field day."

He chuckles, shaking his head. "So...we definitely had the same dreams?"

She places a finger on her chin, deep in thought. "Well, I remember one in a forest of sorts, and one kind of near a castle somewhere that didn't feel like Earth…"

He is careful to mask his features. "Yeah, that one definitely wasn't around here," he mumbles. "But what I'm wondering is…"

"Why?" Cornelia finishes the sentence for him, and she approaches him tentatively. Skilled in hiding her feelings, her face is impassive, but the way her body moves tells him she's nervous. Caleb almost chucks at the familiarity in this dream-stranger.

"Maybe the universe wanted us to meet," he offers with a shy smile.

"In that case, the universe definitely did you a favour!" Cornelia jokes, flipping her golden hair. The smell of roses mesmerises him. She stands so close to him now that he can almost feel the warmth of her breath on his face.

"I don't know about that," he teases, eyes drawn to her lips like a magnet. "The universe did you a solid, too."

Their faces are mere inches away when the bell on the door rings. "We're closed," he says, without taking his eyes off Cornelia. A pair of footsteps sound louder and louder despite his statement.

"I said we're-" Caleb snaps, turning his head. The keeper of the Heart stands before him, breathless.

"Cornelia!" she says. "We need you."

Will takes her friend by the hand, and Caleb waves sheepishly at Cornelia as she protests. The girl from his dreams is half-dragged out of the bookstore. _I am done for!_ he muses for the umpteenth time that evening.

* * *

The weird noise machine thingy that connects to other people's' noise machines rings an hour later. "Heatherfield Bookstore, Caleb speaking. How can I help you?"

"Well hello Mr. Librarian," she teases mirthfully.

"Cornelia!" he exclaims. "How did you get this number?"

"Duh! You're in the phone book, genius." He can almost hear her roll her eyes on the other end. "And they say people who read are smart…"

He snickers in spite of himself. "Don't push your luck, Blondie."

"Hey, don't you push your luck...Librarian-y!"

He inhales sharply through teeth. "Good comeback," Caleb says sarcastically.

"Hey, what are dream girlfriends for?" She pauses, red-faced. "I mean, that's not what I...of course I didn't mean that we're actually-"

"Cornelia, I would be honoured to be your dream boyfriend." _That was the smoothest thing I've ever said_ , he thinks to himself. He can practically hear her smile over the line. "Actually, I'm glad you brought that up. Our conversation got interrupted earlier."

"Yeah, it did…" the earth Guardian trails off without explanation.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I do but...I can't." Caleb can hear the desperation in the earth Guardian's tone, and wonders what it would be like to keep such a big secret. Then he remembers his own secret, his stomach knotting with guilt.

"That's ok. We don't have to tell each other everything." Caleb has to stifle a laugh; he has only known the girl for a week or so, yet they sometimes talk as if they're in a committed relationship.

"I wish I could tell you," she whines.

"Girls!" he groans.

"But seriously, you're right," Cornelia says. "We should talk about the whole dream stuff."

"Sure," he agrees with a gulp. It is becoming more and more difficult for Caleb to ignore his feelings for this girl.

"You know, it's not everyday I dream about people and then meet them later in real life!" she exclaims.

"That's never happened to me either, but…" he muses. "Let's say the universe did want us to meet. We've met! There's nothing else to it."

"So...That's it? We do nothing?" she retorts. "You know Caleb, when the universe gives you a sign, you should…"

"What?" He doesn't even attempt to shake his grin.

"Seize it!" Cornelia cries.

"You want me to seize you?" Caleb chuckles. He hears the door open, and Elyon walks in with a wave.

"Ugh!" she says, frustrated, but he Caleb can hear her trying not to laugh. "You're so…"

"Cornelia, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Is there something you want to hear?" she quips.

 _Uh oh_ , he thinks. _She's got you now_. He pinches the bridge of his nose, and decides to bite the bullet. "Let's...be...more than friends?" Elyon's jaw drops, and she gives him two thumbs with almost childlike excitement. _How do Earthlings do courtship again?_

"Wow, you really are from another planet aren't you?" Cornelia chuckles.

"You know what I'm trying to say." _Idiot_ , he chastises himself. _Even_ you _don't know what you're trying to say._

"So, I'll meet you at the bookstore tomorrow at seven?" she asks.

"Yes!" he says, enthused and triumphant. He recalls something he'd read in an Earth magazine about...dating? Was that what they called it? "We can get...coffee?" Caleb isn't sure he is even pronouncing the word correctly.

"Coffee sounds perfect."

"Perfect." He waits a beat before asking, "Hey, did you find Elyon?"

"No, why?"

"Well she's right in front of me as we speak," he tells Cornelia.

"Oooh, put her on the phone!" she croons.

"Have you girls ever heard of a phone bill," he says to himself more than anyone else.

"Cornelia, hey!" Elyon greets.

"Elyon, I am so sorry I've been such a flake recently," she begins. "It's just my parents have been on my case about school, and Taranee's grandma is sick, and-"

"Hey, don't worry about it! I've got Caleb anyway." To his horror, Elyon winks at him.

"Don't even think about it!" Cornelia warns.

Elyon's airy laugh fills the room. "Of course not! I'm still maid of honour, right?"

"Definitely! How do you feel about white roses?" she jokes in response.

"Well, you'll have to see if he brings any to your date tomorrow night." Elyon nudges him playfully with her foot.

"Ugh, you heard that? Am I such a total loser or what? I pretty much had to _ask_ him to ask me out."

"Trust me Corny, he's crazy about you. He's blushing right now." Caleb frowns at her from under his book.

"Elyon!" Cornelia protests. "I'm revoking your maid of honour privileges if you keep antagonising my fiancé."

"Alright, alright!" she giggles. "Hey, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"See you El!"

Elyon hangs up the phone, and gives Caleb a taunting look.

"What?" he asks, putting his book down spine-up.

"You love her!" she breathes.

"I do _not_ love her, Elyon." Caleb crosses his arms. "I've only known her, what, five minutes?"

"That's long enough to fall in loooove!" she teases, fluttering her lashes with a grin

"Very funny. Hey, how're things with Alchemy?" he says, smirking.

"Sshh!" she says, placing a finger to her lips.

Caleb glances around. "There's...no one else here?" he whispers.

Elyon sighs and leans against the cash register. Her face falls. "I mean, don't mention her to the others."

"Why not?" Caleb's face contorts in confusion.

"Hello? People aren't exactly cool with the whole _gay_ thing," she says. "If Alchemy knew how I felt…"

"Really? Where I come from…" he trails off, leafing through the pages in his book.

"What?" Caleb doesn't answer. "Where _do_ you come from, Caleb?"

"Don't avoid the subject!" he demands. "Tell me about Alchemy."

"I don't even know if she _likes_ girls," she whines, her braids flying as she throws her head back in frustration. "And anyway, nothing could ever happen with us. My parents would kill me!"

"Why would your parents kill you for liking a girl?"

"Duh. Were you born yesterday?" He shrugs, prompting her to continue. "They're dying for me to end up with some man," Elyon says, "and have babies and live in a castle on a cloud."

The irony doesn't miss him. "That's not fair of them. My dad used to always tell me to be myself."

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah! It's like, why try and be something you're not to make someone else happy?"

"You know what? You're right, Caleb," Elyon realises, looking at the door as a thought occurs to her. "I'm going to call Alchemy. If you can get the girl, so can I!"

"Wait, that's not what I-"

It's only when Elyon is gone that Caleb realises he is beginning to play Phobos' game.

* * *

a/n: hello lovelies! thank you so so much for reading. i told you it'd be gay, didnt i? and i know this is super dialogue heavy, but hey, i have no excuse. [insert generic excuse here?]

reviews make me super happy and if you read this far i do love you very much!

thanks for being fab and have a great day,

A xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

"Girls!" Blunk exclaims as he meets the Guardians and the rebel leader. They are outside the Silver Dragon when, finally, finds them.

"No more free food," Hay Lin groans at the passling.

Suddenly, a large, blue Galhot emerges from behind the dumpster. The Guardians spring into action immediately, crouching into fighting stances and prepared to use their elements. Hay Lin karate-chops the air with gusto, and Will wields the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians, unite!" she calls.

"No! He's on our side."

Will raises her eyebrow at Reva, before turning back to this strangers. And then she recognises him. "Oh, duh. Reva's friend; Vor-tuk, right?"

The Galhot approaches them cautiously. "Vathek," he corrects.

"So, uh, how you been?" Irma asks. "You look, uh, blue."

"I must speak with Reva," he responds.

"Vathek, what are you doing on this side of the Veil?" Reva asks. She approaches him with an anxious look in her night dark eyes. "You know it's not safe."

"I have news." Vathek's tone is solemn, and the rebel leader turns to her friends.

"Excuse us," Reva tells the Guardians with a twinge of guilt.

"Hey Blunk," Irma says, "I hear there's a dead pigeon on the roof."

* * *

"We need to go."

"Well we're eating. What's the rush?"

"The sister of Phobos has been identified. Her name is Elyon Brown."

* * *

"It's not possible!" Cornelia cries, as the others begin to stack away plates and cutlery. "I've known Elyon all my life; she is my best friend."

Reva lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Phobos' sister, the heir to the Meridian throne, was brought to Earth over twelve years ago. There is no way you could have known."

Cornelia shakes her head stubbornly. "Elyon was born right here in Heatherfield Memorial!"

"How does she know that?" Will mumbles to the others.

"I am _not_ fighting her," Cornelia argues. "I don't care who she is!"

The leader of the Guardians sighs. "We have a job to do."

"What, betraying our friends?" she asks. "And if she is this evil princess, why haven't the bad guys just taken her?"

Yan Lin's voice interrupts her. "They must earn her trust," she says. "The true heir has great powers, even if she is not aware of it. Phobos knows he must step carefully; we must not underestimate his cunning."

"Well, that means we have time, right?" Cornelia asks her, the brisk turn of her head making her hair whip into her back. "We don't have to do anything right anyway."

"No!" Yan Lin exclaims. "He will likely send beasts in human form to charm her. She will be drawn to them for reasons she does not understand."

"We're meant to meet her at the carnival later, right?" Taranee interjects. "We can keep an eye on her there."

"Carnival?" Blunk asks. "That's where portal!"

* * *

Reva has never seen so much light in all her life. She is yet to understand the human concept of electricity, though Taranee has tried to explain it to her umpteen times; the rebel leader isn't sure that the other Guardians understand this concept themselves, even with the amount of time they spend staring at screens with moving pictures and cooking their food in futuristic contraptions. The carnival, though, is a vibrant wonderland, with enormous wooden structures called 'roller-coasters' that Earth humans ride around in small motorised vehicles. Amusements spin at frightening speeds while games are played for prizes. She feels a pang of homesickness, reminded somewhat of a futuristic equivalent of Meridian's stalls on market day, all illuminated by lights that beam magenta, cyan, yellow...

The heir to Meridian's throne waits for her friends in front of a rollercoaster. Reminded of her duty, Reva tears her eyes away from the spectacle, speaking to her fellow Meridianites. "Blunk, Vathek, it's not safe for you here. You must go back to Meridian." She turns to the Galhot with a grateful look. "The rebellion thanks you for all your service."

Will holds the crystal in front of the portal, sealing it as the others leave.

"You Guardians need to stay with the princess," Reva tells them, "and ensure that no disguised beast approaches her."

"You should scope out the rest of the carnival, and look out for anyone sketchy," Will responds with a nod.

"Taranee, come with me," Reva says to the fire Guardian. "If we spot the beast, we will alert you. We can corner them somewhere secluded, and you can use the crystal to reveal the beast's true form."

Cornelia lets out a groan. "And to think, I could be on a date with Caleb right now, instead of saving my friend from a giant disguised lizard."

* * *

"Cornelia, are you ok?" Elyon asks her friend. She has known Cornelia her whole life, knows her as well as she knows herself, and there is _definitely_ something off about her. She is cool and detached, as if her mind is miles away. There must be something she isn't saying. Was it something she said?

"I'm fine." Elyon is not reassured.

The girls avail of every available amusement. They ride the rollercoasters and the Ferris wheel, drive in bumper cars and win games of whack-a-mole, dissolving into laughter at their distorted reflections in the house of mirrors and squealing with fright in the haunted house. Still, Elyon's friends are acting downright weird, particularly Cornelia. _What is up with her?_ she wonders, walking ahead with Irma and Hay Lin.

"She's done nothing wrong," Cornelia hisses at Will, "and we're following her like she's some sort of criminal."

"You heard what Mrs Lin said," she whispers. "They're going to come for her."

Cornelia crosses her arms as they walk. "I don't know if I believe any of this about Elyon."

"You're also the one who didn't believe we could fly," Will says under her breath.

Cornelia snorts in derision. "Oh, I'm so sorry I disagree with you, Miss Seeler-of-the-portals!"

"Look, I like Elyon too, but we don't know anything about her!" Will insists.

"Huh! I've known Elyon my whole life, and-"

Elyon suddenly turns on her heel to face her friends. "Hey, is everything ok?" she asks, placing her hands on her hips. "You guys are acting sort of weird."

Suddenly, Taranee and Reva dart breathlessly towards the girls. "I need to speak with you," the rebel leader says to Will.

"Cornelia, stay with Elyon!" Will tells her, leaving with the others.

* * *

"What happened?" Will asks as they dash through the fairground at breakneck speed, garnering the attention of more than one passerby. "Did you find who we're looking for?"

"I _tried_ telling her it was nothing," Taranee says, "but she wouldn't listen."

"I know what I saw," Reva retorts as they lead the others down a dark alley close to where the amusements end.

"What'dya know," Will exclaims as she raises the Heart to close a portal for a second time that night.

Reva gives Taranee a self-satisfied smile. "Oops," the fire Guardian says, conceding defeat. She looks so beautiful tonight, her hair out of their usual braids and falling like a pin-straight waterfall down her back. Her tawny brown skin is flushed with exertion, and there's a glint in her dark eyes like a star twinkling in a midnight sky. Every fibre of Taranee's being is aching to touch her, to touch her again.

"I told you," Reva teases. Taranee is beginning to see more of Reva and less of the rebel leader; her walls are beginning to drop, little by little, and she surprises her more every day.

"What were you guys doing in this alley, anyway?" Hay Lin asks as they walk, breaking Taranee out of her reverie.

Taranee and Reva share a look, before dissolving into fits of laughter, their faces blooming with colour. _What?_ Hay Lin wonders, looking to Irma for answers. The water Guardian winks at her before she realises. "Oooh!" Hay Lin whispers.

Bemused, the leader of the Guardians scratches her head.

* * *

Elyon turns to her friend with accusations in her eyes. "Something's wrong. Tell me."

"Nothing's wrong, Elyon!" Cornelia cries.

"Since when do we keep secrets from each other?" she proclaims. "We're supposed to be best friends."

Cornelia sighs, running her fingers through her hair. Why did Will insist on being so difficult? "I really want to tell you, I just...can't."

Elyon's voice softens. "Why not?"

"If I tell you-" she blurts out. Cornelia turns her back on her, deciding to tell a half-truth. "Will says I can't."

"Since when do you take orders from anyone?" Elyon queries. Her friend won't respond. "You know, it seems like all you do is flake on me for them recently."

"Elyon, wait!" Cornelia pleads as her friend begins to walk away.

"I'll see you in school," Elyon snaps, hot, angry tears running down her cheeks.

The others return to Cornelia's side. "Elyon!" they call for the lost princess they are meant to protect.

"Don't bother," she says. Her blue eyes have darkened. "She's gone."

* * *

Cornelia breaks the tense silence that settles over the group as they make their way home. "If Elyon's in danger, how can we know that and not tell her?"

"I'm with Cornelia," Irma agrees.

"If we tell her she's the princess of evil city, she'll think we're crazy!" Taranee cries. "What does that get us?"

"Oh, I'm with Taranee."

Will clenches her jaw. "We _can't_ tell her."

"I don't get your so-called logic," Cornelia snarls.

"My logic is that she's Phobos' sister, and telling her could open up a whole 'nother can of ugly."

"What…" Cornelia doesn't even attempt to understand the analogy. "Are you saying she's like that evil prince?

"Can anyone confirm that she isn't?" Will asks. The rest of the girls are silent.

"I've got to go!" Cornelia storms off in the direction of the bookstore. "I've got a date to be late to."

* * *

a/n: hello! as you may have guessed this chapter is obv based off 'the princess revealed', but things got extremely messy when i tried to include all of the elements from the show. so, i made a few tweaks. also, does anyone else kinda think will's excuse for not telling elyon the truth is a lil ridiculous/too convenient for plot-driving purposes? I decided to add a little more weight to her argument; after all, will is new to town and doesnt actually know elyon, at least not like cornelia does. its that simple!

thank you so so much for all the reviews recently. you guys have nooo idea how much they mean to me! one review can honestly make my week. next chapter coming early this week, promise! it may or may not be a date between two of the main characters oooooooo

Love,

A xxx


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of the rain battering the windows of the bookshop is interrupted by the ringing of the bell on the door. It opens, bringing a soaked earth Guardian with it.

"I am so sorry! I can explain-"

"The store closed an hour ago," Caleb says from his desk, pretending to read classical poetry. "You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Caleb, please!" she begs.

"If you think I'm going to listen to you after waiting over an hour," he sighs, "you've got another thing coming."

"I deserved that," Cornelia admits. "But, I also know a great way to make it up to you."

Calen's brows knit together. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah," she says. She feels somewhat awkward, superfluous as she holds her arms, her hair dripping onto the floor. "Does pizza sound good right now or what?"

"Peet-za?" The modern English word is foreign on his tongue.

"Please tell me you've had pizza before." Cornelia approaches the desk where he sits..

"I mean, yeah of course I have!" Caleb says, his breath accelerating. _Do not blow your cover_ , he reminds himself, _not unless she tells you she's a Guardian_.

She gives him an incredulous look. "If you say so. I'm buying." She reaches for the telephone, but he clamps his hand over hers.

"I don't even get an explanation?" he asks.

"I'm sorry! I was studying and got caught up with the girls and-" she merges several generic excuse in to one before he interrupts her.

"You could have called."

"I'm sorry." She stares at where their hands, notices the energy passing between them, how his touch is both daunting and grounding. Somehow.

"There's something you're not telling me," he says, his tone laden with accusations.

 _Boy, can't hear that enough tonight_ , she thinks. They hold each other's gazes for an immeasurable amount of time. Tension and indignation passes between them, and she is almost reluctant to blink, reminded me of the staring contests the kids used to have at school. _How am I meant to focus on anything when he's so cute?_

And then the phone rings.

"Hello?" Cornelia immediately answers without a second thought.

"I'm...looking for Caleb," answers a woman's voice. It's weak and raspy, and Cornelia doesn't recognise it.

"Uh...sure," she responds. "Who is this?"

"Put Caleb on the phone." Cornelia hands the phone to Caleb, her mouthing turning down in annoyance.

"Hello?" he answers. "I can't talk right now...I'm busy. No, I'm not with her...I gotta go." He slams the phone down, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Who was that?"

"No one."

She raises a brow at the retort, notices that he refuses to meet her gaze. "There's something you're not telling me," she repeats cockily, placing her hands on his desk and forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Well, I said we don't have to tell each other everything," he reminds her.

"Oh yeah?" The natural tension between their personalities arises, the instinct to bicker and fight as much as merely enjoy each other's company. Their faces are mere inches away, though, and her breath hitches in her throat. "Why does that only seem to apply to you?"

"Because I wasn't an hour late to our date," he snaps.

She flips her hair behind her, marches towards a bookshelf. "How many times do I have to apologise!"

"Cornelia," he states.

"What?" she asks.

"Leaves just...appeared out of your hair." He holds a golden yellow leaf up to inspect it.

Her panicked expression does something to him, and he feels sympathetic for this girl who is hindering his plans to take her best friend to another world. Caleb pinches the bridge of his nose, composing himself. He moves away from his desk and towards Cornelia as if on instinct. "If there's really something going on, you can tell me. If not I'll drop it and we can eat...peet-za."

She resists the urge to giggle at the botched pronunciation. _If all bookstore clerks are this cute_ , she thinks, _I gotta get me a library card_. "I really wish I could tell you."

"Why can't you?" He asks, taking her hands in his. _Just tell me_ , he wants to scream at her. _Tell me and all this mess will be over with_.

"If I told you, I would put all of us in danger!" she cries, pulling her hands away. "Is that what you want? You don't need to be under this kind of...pressure!"

His expression softens, his brow smoothing in affection. "If I trust you, can you trust me?" Caleb asks. He tucks a few strands of golden hair behind her ear, guilt lodged like a stone in his stomach.

Cornelia has seen this boy in a thousand dreams; she has memorised every plain of his face more times than she can count, seen those long tangled lashes framing his eyes and the way his upper lip quirks when he's upset, knows this face as she knows her own, yet his beauty never fails to disarm her. His eyes are the colour of the earth after a storm, his dark hair catching the light as a soft smile settles over his features. She is close to know that he smells like home, close enough to hear his heartbeat, close enough to press her lips to his.

Thunder crashes outside, and Caleb jumps in fright. He turns, somewhat reluctantly, and makes his way over to his desk. Holding himself steady on the edge of the table, he shakes his head. _What am I doing?_ he scolds himself. _This is wrong. I can't be doing this, not to her_.

"Is everything alright?" she asks.

He turns to look at her, her sunbleached hair and violet eyes and the way she stands with her hands on her hips and a slight pout as if she owns the place, and Caleb doesn't lie when he tells her, "Everything's fine."

Cornelia's lips turn up at the corners. "What do you say we order that pizza?"

* * *

She eyes the dated furniture as she shudders once with the chill, the dusty books piled on rickety tables and chairs. "Well, this won't do," she decides.

"What?" Caleb says from his desk, attempting to wrap his head around the Earth humans' accounting system.

"There's gotta be a blanket around here somewhere," she mumbles to herself, scanning the library for hidden closets or cupboards. She finds one in the back corner, and opens it to meet a family of dust bunnies and an old blanket. "Gross!" she whispers. Cornelia peers over her shoulder before using her earth powers to discreetly remove the dust. "Perfect!"

"Hey, are you cold?" he calls.

"Uh, a little!"

"I think there's some candles in a drawer…" he says as he begins to rummage.

She drapes the blanket on the floor next to the radiator as he lights candles. She scans the shelves and shelves of books with avid curiosity. Grazing her fingers over the spines of the titles, she steals glances at him from behind the shelf. "What are you reading?"

"Pro-per-ty-us," he answers with confidence.

Cornelia giggles. "You mean Propertius? One of the great ancient love poets." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what this guy's saying," Caleb admits. "What's a-" His cheeks colour.

"What?" Cornelia asks.

"Nevermind. I just don't get these mushy Earth types, sitting around googly-eyed obsessed with love all the time."

She walks towards the desk tentatively, fiddling with the strands of her hair. "What, you've never been in love?"

"No." He places the open book down, spine-up. "Have you?"

"Well, no, but I've been around the block a few times." His face his quizzical, as he is unable to understand the Earth jargon. She misconstrues his look for skepticism. "Fine! I have...limited dating experience. But I've definitely had my heart broken."

"Really?" he asks.

"Really."

"Back in…" he stops himself from revealing too much, "where I'm from, I never really got the chance to date myself."

"That's surprising," she says, eyes dropping to the floor as she tries not to stammer. "I thought girls would be falling over you."

He chuckles in response. "What can I say? The ladies got good taste." Though he feigns cockiness, Caleb is equally as nervous as she is. "I'm more surprised that you haven't broken a few hearts."

Her blush darkens, and they gaze into each other's eyes like mushy Earth types until Caleb timidly turns back to his book. "I mean, what does this guy even mean? 'As we cling to each other like this, bind us with a chain so strong that time will not dissolve it'?"

"Well, Propertius loves Cynthia, right?" She nears the desk, ignoring the hammering of her heart as she leans against it. "He wants to be with her as lovers are, but time is something they can't really escape. So he's saying that, like…" Now her hand is resting next to his arm, almost touching but not quite.

"He almost wishes that time could stop, just for them, so they could be together?" His gaze is burning as he locks eyes with her; he seems almost skittish, like a creature perpetually hunted. Cornelia's eyes fall to where their skin touches. The space between them feels alive, electric, the hairs of his arm standing on end with the tension.

A hard _bang_! on the door interrupts them. "That must be the pizza!" she exclaims, grabbing her purse and widening the gap between them.

Caleb glances down at the book, wiping the sweat from his brow. He begins to wonder if he could understand how Propertius feels about Cynthia.

* * *

"No you didn't!" he exclaims, nearly choking on his pizza in delight.

"Yeah, I totally let the dragon out of the apartment and into Irma's house!" she says. The room is warm and bathed in candlelight, and though they have plenty of space, they sit almost right next to each other against the radiator. To a passerby they would appear to be lovers, but to themselves they were something new, something different, something neither could quite fathom yet. "For some reason, she wasn't that mad at me. All I remember after is riding the dragon to school and everyone kind of being okay with it."

"You have the weirdest dreams," he laughs.

"Mmmm," she says through a mouthful of pizza. "Irma was so mad at me the next day, though."

"Like...real life Irma?"

"Yeah! She was all, 'how could you let a dragon into my house' and 'I don't think our insurance covers damage related to mythological creatures'!"

He laughs heartily, before being reminded of a more sombre memory. "When I was little I used to have this recurring dream about my mom and dad."

"Really?" She reclines and props her head up on her elbow to face him.

Something changed slightly in his expression, and someone who did not know him like Cornelia wouldn't have noticed the almost imperceptible change, the slight furrow of his brow, the way his upper lip turns up. "Yeah. I kept having this dream that I'd be with my mom, running so fast I thought my lungs would burst, and I could see my dad in the distance," he tells her. "But it was like, the faster I ran the further away he got from me."

Cornelia narrows her brows in sympathy. "And where was your mom?"

"She was always behind me, but...never running." He stares at a spot on the wall behind her head, in a daze as his eyes begin to glaze over with something that looks like realisation.

"Hello?" Cornelia waves a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Caleb?"

"Sorry!" He is suddenly fascinated by the pattern on the blanket, plays with the frayed fringing on the enges. "I've just never told anyone that before."

"Are you and your mom close?" she asks, finishing her slice of pizza.

He snorts. "About as close as the first sun and third moon."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I mean...no. We aren't close." He sighs heavily. "She doesn't really get me, I suppose. She always wanted me to be something I'm not."

"Tell me about it," Cornelia whines, taking a sip of her soda. "I swear my mom doesn't listen to me half the time."

He stares at the ceiling. "It's just that," he says, "I don't want to die having done nothing with my life other than brushing shoulders with people in high places. I want to be part of something bigger than myself, I want to fight for something important!" He meets her eyes with an earnest expression. "I want freedom."

"A rebel without a cause," she remarks.

"Not a rebel," he insists, reminded of those...traitors on Meridian. "more an idealist."

"Is that not the same thing?"

He smiles crookedly. "Maybe. And what do you want, Cornelia?"

"Same as you."

"And that is?"

"Freedom. For me, and for others." She thinks of the rebels, too.

"I'll drink to that, Blondie." He taps his cup against hers.

"If you don't stop calling me Blondie, I'm gonna call the police and accuse you of...some bookstore-related crime!" Caleb grins and wonders what a 'police' is. "I'm serious!"

"Ok, Blondie," he teases.

"Caleb, I swear!"

"Hmm, how about Goldie?" He smirks.

Her lips twitch in a smile against her will. "Stop that!"

"Or what's the one Irma calls you that you hate?" he wonders.

"I will call the police," she says through gritted teeth.

"Corny! That's it."

"I'm leaving!" she announces, rising from the floor and trying not to laugh.

"No Blondie, don't leave!" he sits up, almost knocking over a candle in the process. "It's not my fault you have all this pretty hair."

Cornelia's face flushes crimson at the compliment. "Here," he says, "a peace offering. You can have the last slice of pizza."

"Remember," she warns, taking the slice and pulling her knees to her chest, "Irma's dad's a cop. I can have you arrested like that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah," she says. Cornelia's eyes are drawn to his lips, and he gulps, the scent of roses overwhelming his senses.

"You know, where I come from, we don't make empty threats."

"And where would that be, Caleb?"

He stiffens, lowering his gaze.

"I'm…" she begins. "No, wait, I'm not sorry. How can...how is any of this going to work if we're keeping secrets from each other?" Cornelia gestures between them with a questioning look.

Caleb bites his lip, knowing that they must face the inevitable sooner or later, whether they dreamt of each other before or not. "Well, you started it," he reminds her, crossing his arms.

"You said you could trust me," she snaps.

His face reddens with anger. "That's not what I-"

"Why won't you just tell me the truth?" She springs to her feet, rage overtaking her. "What are you trying to hide?"

"You're not listening! I told you-"

"I just don't understand-"

"Cornelia, stop-" he pleads, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Gosh you're what like, fifteen?" she rants. "And you have a full time job, you won't even tell me where you're from, and I know nothing about your dead dad!"

Thunder claps outside, and for half a second the room is blinding white. The rain batters against the window with ferocity. Caleb clenches his jaw. Her comment stung, but not as much as losing her would. _You made a promise to yourself_ , he reminds himself. _Only if she tells you the truth, too. It's for...the best_.

"I think you should go." His words fall flat; he doesn't even believe himself.

"Fine!" Cornelia gathers her belongings and slams the door on her way out.

Caleb lays his head against the door once she leaves, cursing under his breath. He can tell that Cornelia is doing the same on the other side of the threshold. Only an inch of wood separates them, and he can _feel_ her.

She sprints home through the hailstones as fast as her legs can carry her, a presence's avid gaze following her as she runs.

* * *

a/n: dun dun duuun. sorry guys, gotta balance ridiculous marshmallow fluff with some good 'ol fashioned theatrical angst.

so! i'm a giant classics nerd. fun fact: the augustan poet propertius had a pretty star-crossed relationship with a woman named cynthia, whom he loved dearly before she died in a fire. there. that's a thing you know now. the quote is from a gorgeous poem named after his lover, and i'd totally recommend you check it out.

also, meridian has several suns and moons in my headcanon for no real reason. i think, even though caleb isnt the rebel leader in this au, the whole rebel spirit thing is something intrinsic to him and may or may not come up again in future.

who is the mysterious presence, you ask? who was on the phone to caleb? all will be revealed soon, and the next chapter is going to be just as, if not more, theatrically angsty. probably not as lengthy, though! stay tuned and in the meantime, reviews make me very very happy!

Big love,

A xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: trigger warning for verbal abuse, and one instance of physical violence in this chapter. nothing too graphic, promise!

* * *

"And Caleb has graced us with his presence."

The words of the prince interrupt his reverie. His thoughts had been racing, tripping over themselves and reaching worrying conclusions since he crossed the Veil earlier that evening. It seemed that the faces of Meridian's people would forever be embedded behind his eyelids. It had never occurred to Caleb that those protesting Phobos' rule may have legitimate grounds to do so. He had always believed that the other Meridianites shared the same simple, sheltered, albeit unfulfilling lifestyle he lived. Crossing a portal to the Veil, however, Caleb saw a glimpse of the truth for the first time in his life.

It was only a short walk to the palace, but countless people roamed the narrow streets; they begged him for food or money with desperate, bloodshot eyes, their bones protruding from their grey skin at unnatural angles. His heart faltered at the sight of skeletal families, with children who had only ever known poverty. Every face he passed was unsmiling and sickly. He had grown accustomed to Earth's vivid blue sky, but now Meridian's heavy clouds seemed dark and sombre.

Nothing could ever be the same, not now.

"I'm sorry, Prince Phobos." He kneels in front of the supposed oppressor of these people with a heavy feeling of powerlessness. _Do the rebels have a point, after all?_ he wonders. "The Guardians close the portals frequently, and I don't have many chances to cross the Veil."

"Nevermind your incompetence," he snaps, his lips curling upward in a snarl. "Is my sister prepared to come to Meridian or not?"

Panic lances through him like a sharp blade. "Not quite yet, your grace," he stammers, "but soon, certainly."

"I need not remind you that you have failed me many times before," Phobos says through his teeth. "What makes you so sure I should trust your capabilities?

A bead of sweat rolls down Caleb's back, and he attempt to lists everything he knows about the girl without revealing his...personal involvement in the mission. "Your sister's name is Elyon Brown. She is close friends with the Guardians, particularly the one who controls earth. She attends Sheffield Institute, and lives with her…" he weighs his words carefully, settling on, "adoptive parents, Thomas and Eleanor Brown. I have obtained residence in a bookshop in her home town of Heatherfield, which she visits frequently."

"That is not enough!" The prince rises from his throne, his body beginning to quiver with rage. "How long will it take for her to be convinced of her position here?"

"A few days at most, my prince," Caleb lies. "As of late, her faith in her friends is shaken; the princess has all the more reason to desire an...alternative." He gulps. _Is it wrong to manipulate her, even if she was stolen from her rightful home?_ he wonders with a pang of guilt. Doubts run through his mind even as the prince appraises him.

Phobos sinks down to his throne once more, anger dissipating. "The time grows short," he says. "We must prepare for her transfer now. It is time for the ceremony of the amalgamation to begin to weaken my sister's resistance." The prince levels his expectant gaze on Caleb.

"Representations of the princess." He offers a slowly deflating balloon, a hairbrush, and a completed math quiz. "Her mind, body, and spirit."

"Do not fail me," Phobos warns a final time, before giving him a dismissive nod. "Your mother will see you in the grand dining hall before your departure."

* * *

"Hello, mother."

Silence greets Caleb as he closes the door behind him. The Mage's back is turned, and he takes tentative footsteps in her direction. "Mother?"

"I have done everything within my power to…" she cuts off suddenly, seething with rage. "I give you life, I feed and clothe you, I educate you, I connect you with some of the most powerful people in Meridian. And this is how you repay me, by failing a simple task for the ruler of our world?"

Caleb resists the urge to sigh. "Mother, I-"

"Listen to me," she snaps. Still, she does not turn to him, gripping the railing as her knuckles whiten. "You will not fail me, as you have done countless times before. You _will_ bring this girl back to her brother, and then you will return home and continue to serve Prince Phobos as if your life is worth anything."

Caleb does not expect understanding from his mother, but there's ice cutting his gut and guilt weighing heavy in his heart; he feels he has no choice but to vocalise this feeling, or risk it eating him alive. He takes a shaky breath to steady himself before speaking. "Mother," he says fearfully, "what if I don't want to?"

Finally, the Mage turns to face him. Her eyes bulge out of her head. "What you want does not matter. What I say matters, and you will do as I say as if your life depends on it." Her threat does not go unnoticed, but Caleb is more afraid of what this guilt will do to him than what his mother ever could.

"You're not listening to me!" he exclaims, trying to keep a level head. "I know Elyon, and she doesn't deserve to be manipulated into coming here. And the Guardians are good people. All they want is to keep their world safe."

"The Guardians!" she cries. "How dare you speak to me in such a tone! What would _you_ know about being a Guardian?"

"The Guardians simply want peace, and they want to help people!" He thinks of the starving children in Meridian's streets who have been begging strangers from the moment they can speak, and of those who are trying to help. Phobos' rule couldn't possible be justified.

"I…." the Mage begins, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly, like a fish. She shakes whatever thought occurs to her away; she knows what she has to do. "You have fallen in love with her, haven't you?" She spits the word 'love' like a disease, a curse.

"What?" Caleb's eyes narrow at his mother.

"The earth girl with the blonde hair?" Her tone is sinister, mocking, but Caleb can only notice the words and not the inflection behind them.

He recoils from her in shock. "Mother...did you cross the Veil?"

"You do love her!" she laughs menacingly. The Mage begins to circle him, a shark appraising her prey. "You are just like your father. Weak, pathetic, preoccupied with notions of love and kindness…"

"Did you cross the Veil?" Caleb speaks through his teeth.

"Of course I had to come to Earth to assess your progress. You couldn't possibly be competent enough to perform your duty unaided!" she derides, before composing herself. The Mage levels a cool gaze on her son. "Caleb, if you become entangled with these Earthlings, there will be dire consequences for you. Do you understand?"

"They're good people!" he blurts out, too hotheaded, too unthinking, too _stupid_. The words that escape his mouth next will haunt him until his dying breath. "Isn't that more than we can say for Phobos?"

Caleb rocks back on his feet when the flat of her palm stings his cheek.

"You will do your duty and bring the princess back, whether you like it or not!" she roars. "Do not forget that I brought you into this world, and I can just as easily take you out of it."

* * *

"You're mad at me," she says to him when they sit together on the park bench.

"No kidding," he grumbles, folding his arms.

The wind shakes her golden hair, and he is mesmerised by the smell of roses. "You know, it sucks that we never remember these dreams."

He fixes her with his gaze, sea green eyes meeting arctic blue. "So you're not going to tell me you're a Guardian?" he asks.

"And you're not going to tell me that you're taking my best friend to the prince of evil?" she retorts.

"Hey, I don't know that he's the prince of evil!" he protests.

"Real Caleb doesn't, but dream Caleb does," she says.

"And we've already established that there's a disconnect between the two." They share a pregnant silence for an indeterminate amount of time.

And then their hands touch. Caleb curses under his breath, begins to smile.

"What?"

"I really can't stay mad at you," he replies, a smile in his voice.

Cornelia's face contorts in anger. "Could you try?" Her voice drips with sarcasm. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know you are." He entwines his fingers with hers one by one, his grin growing wider with each touch. "What do we do now?"

"Caleb, do you think maybe we're taking things too fast?"

"It's hard not to," he says with a sheepish smile. "When I'm dreaming, I know everything about you."

"And I know everything about you," she agrees. "But soon we're going to wake up, and all we'll remember is how we feel."

"Well then, maybe we should try to hold on to something more important?" he answers.

The unspoken words, the ones that will change things, finally leave their mouths. They repeat the same mantra to each other over and over; she is sure she will remember these words when she rises. "Caleb is taking Elyon to Phobos, Caleb is taking Elyon to Phobos, Caleb is taking Elyon to Phobos…"

When Cornelia wakes, all she takes from her dreams is forgiveness.

* * *

a/n: hello all! firstly, i am sorry phobos and nerissa are both evil as hell. i wish i could write a loving mother for caleb like he deserves, but alas we would then have no plot. i hope you guys liked my characterisation of our Big Baddies in this chapter anyway. much kudos to those of you who guessed that nerissa crossed the veil to spy on caleb and cornelia!

i also decided to clarify a little more on the whole dream stuff here, as i don't want their unconscious interactions to just be some vague, deus-ex-machina plot device with no real substance or rules to it. let me know what you guys think via reviews, private messages, smoke signals, carrier pigeons, etc.

big love,

A xxx


	11. Chapter 11

"Elyon! I didn't expect to see you here."

Elyon leans around the corner of the bookshelf. Meeting her friend's abashed expression, she resists the urge to roll her eyes. "I called you last night," she says, a thousand accusations in her tone. "Your mom said you were off with the other girls."

Panic colours Cornelia's cheeks as she stammers a response. "Oh! Um...we had to close a…" _Think, Cornelia,_ she urges herself. _Any excuse will do!_ "...there was this…Will's frog was sick."

"Her frog is a stuffed animal," Elyon deadpans.

"You know, it wasn't so much an illness as a washing machine accident!" Even as she quarrels with her best friend, attempting to come with excuses as her voice rises in panic, she cannot help but notice _him_.

Elyon turns away, pretending to stack books as Cornelia fidgets with the hem of her skirt. Every ounce of her strength goes into ignoring Caleb's presence, his energy, the feeling that always settles in her stomach with him in the room. . "Elyon, I'm actually here to talk to Caleb…" she says with a nervous laugh.

"Sure, what do I matter anyway?" Elyon says under her breath as she storms off.

A moment's silence passes before Cornelia meets his gaze. He shoves a pile of books to the side and faces her with a wary expression. There's something else in his face, too, chagrin or sympathy, something she simply can't place. "I'm sorry," she says, closing the gap between them.

"I'm sorry too," Caleb responds. He drinks in what could be his last view of her greedily. Her, the girl from his dreams. Her, on his mind always. Her, the girl with the power over earth. Her, her, her. "More than you'll ever know."

Suddenly, she springs into his arms. "You've been reading too much Propertius," she teases, wrapping her arms around Caleb's neck and resisting the urge to run her fingers through his dark hair.

"Do you remember any of it?" he asks tentatively, rubbing slow circles on her back. As he folds himself into her embrace, he wonders if her hair naturally smells of wild roses, or if the side effect comes with being the Guardian of earth. The scent is intoxicating.

"Nope," she says. "Just the park and the breeze." She breaks away from him, pacing with frustration. "Why can't we just remember?"

"Maybe the universe doesn't want us to?" Caleb offers, the only logical excuse he can come up with for the illogical dream world they share together. He scratches his neck, a nervous habit.

"Well, the universe sucks!"

He chuckles, forcing himself to look at Cornelia; her sun kissed hair and moon kissed skin, the way she holds herself with such ardour, the permanent pout of her lip and the lines in her forehead, the energetic glint in her eyes. He was going to lose it all. "Yeah, it really does."

"Hey, so our school is having this pretty lame parent's night thing later…" Alarm flashes across her features.

"You know you don't have to walk on eggshells around me, Cornelia." Caleb approaches her, every cell in his body aching to touch her again. "And anyway, I was pretty young when he died."

"I'm sorry!" she says sincerely. "Do you...remember what he was like?"

Caleb's eyes seem to glaze over with some faraway memory. He gazes out the window, watching as the people pass by. "He was kind and noble. He really cared about me and my mom, you know?" She nods with a sad smile. "He used to tell me some old fairytale every night before bed."

He looks into her eyes. He has never wanted to _stay_ somewhere so desperately. _Coward_ , he scolds himself.

"He was brave and strong. Basically, everything that I'm not," Caleb finishes with a morbid laugh.

"Since when are you not brave and strong?" He knows that she firmly believes this as he drowns in the depths of her ocean eyes. He can see himself taking her hands, finally telling her the truth. It would be so easy. They would devise a plan together, and overcome these insurmountable obstacles. He would be on her side, running with the rebels and the Guardians. He could be everything she needed, and he would die before he let anything happen to her.

Caleb sees his mother, feels the smart of her hand on his face. He thinks of how she could hurt them, and rationalises his cowardice in this way, pushing away the guilt and remembering his duty to his mother, to Phobos, to Meridian. _No_ , he wants to say. _I am not brave, and I am not strong_.

"I've got work to do." He turns his back on Cornelia for the final time.

"Ok," she says, more a question than a statement. "See you later?"

Caleb gives a stiff nod and tries to swallow the tightness in his throat.

* * *

"All this family talk is awful," Elyon groans. She watches the parents of her fellow students, most of whom she will never see again, shuffle around the school hall. They stifle yawns, tucking stray hairs behind their children's' faces as they groan and swat their hands away.

"Been there," he agrees. And then he remembers. "I mean, why?"

"My folks refuse to tell me anything! They're acting so secretive and weird. It's like I don't even _have_ a family."

Caleb lets himself indulge in the thought that her parents are heartless abusers, and that he's doing her a favour by taking her to Phobos. Then his conscience resurfaces, and he sighs heavily. He knows what he must do. "Elyon, there's something I've wanted to tell you for some time now."

Caleb and Elyon reach the top of the stairs, the rain battering the windows in a staccato rhythm. _Figures_ , he grumbles to himself. _Best get this over and done with_. "Those people have been lying to you," he tells her.

"Those...people?" she asks, incredulous. "What are you talking about?"

"Your friends, and your family." He is unable to meet her eyes, but he tries to sound as sincere as possible, reminding himself that he isn't exactly deceiving her. "I did some research; city records. Everyone born in Heatherfield twelve years ago, on March 13th."

"My birthday. So?" she queries, scanning the papers Caleb hands to her. "I'm not on here! But I know I was born on that day."

"You were," he tells her, "but not here on Earth."

"What are you saying?" Elyon asks, fear and dread clouding her expression. "Why would my parents lie to me?"

"They lied about who you are, and they lied about what they are," Caleb says, making sure to inject the right amount of regret and sadness into his tone.

As if on cue, Caleb hears Eleanor Brown's face. "Elyon, honey?" she calls, hands laced with her husband's as they search for her.

He reaches into his pocket for the Star of Threbe.

Elyon shrieks in horror when their true forms are revealed to her for the first time. As Caleb holds the stone above her parents, they are no longer human, with splotchy, grey-green skin. Their ears are abnormally pointy, their limbs unnatural; they are vile and disgusting, something from their daughter's worst nightmares.

"What _are_ you?" Elyon cries in horror. She feels like her lungs are constricting. Backing away from them, the walls seem to close in around her as their forms return to human.

"Elyon, we brought you here to save your life," her mother insists.

"You must understand," her father says, "you needed protection from your brother!"

"I have a brother?" She retreats backwards in terror.

"Honey, you know we love you!"

 _They took her away from her home_ , Caleb has to remind himself. _She is meant to be on Meridian_. "Elyon, it's not safe for you here. We must leave," he says, offering her his hand.

"Don't listen to him!"

Tears well in Elyon's eyes, and she runs as far as her legs can carry her.

* * *

"It isn't...it's not true," she cries. "It...it can't be!"

Drops of rain drum against Elyon's skin, soaking her hair. She does not care; she is numb, her senses dulled as the pieces of her life begin to click into place.

"Don't you see how this explains everything?" Caleb seems to vocalise her thoughts. "You were born in Meridian, a wonderful kingdom far from here."

"It's not possible."

"I can't lie to Meridian's rightful princess," he says.

"What?" she shrieks. "This morning I was a teenager with no friends, now I'm a princess?"

"In Meridian you'll have real friends," Caleb assures her, grasping her shoulders, "and a real family. You have a brother who misses you very much. It's time for you to go home."

Caleb can feel her presence before he hears her broken voice.

"Caleb?" Cornelia asks. "What are you doing?"

"Elyon, don't believe in anything he says!" Will calls. Her red hair billows around her like a storm cloud, and he sees her hand twitch to reach for the Heart.

 _Well, there's no going back now_ , Caleb thinks. Guilt constricts in his chest like a vise as he turns to Elyon. "Your so-called friends have known about this all along."

"What?" Her face seems to contort in pain, and Caleb's heart falters.

"They've kept you from knowing who you really are," he says.

Elyon turns to face her friends; Will, Irma, Taranee, Reva, Hay Lin, and...Cornelia. Her best friend. "When were you going to tell me?" she spits through her teeth.

"I wanted to!" she cries. "Elyon, no matter what he's told you, he's…" Cornelia turns to the boy from her dreams, a mix of doubt and devastation painting her features, her eyes smarting with tears.

"You've been lying to me all this time!" Elyon breathes. "Why shouldn't I go to this Meridian? At least they're honest there."

"You don't know what you're saying!" Cornelia exclaims.

"Oh that's right," Elyon says, "I never know anything! It's _Cornelia_ who always has the special secrets."

Caleb swallows the guilt like broken glass, lacerating his throat. "Come, princess," he says, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you don't!"

The rebel leader springs into action, charging at him, but Caleb manages to pin her down in a matter of seconds; the time it takes for Will to raise the crystal and transform the Guardians. They hover with new bodies on fluttering wings as Elyon watches, her jaw dropping in sheer terror.

"What _are_ you?" she cries, horrified, as they attack Caleb.

It all happens too fast. Taranee uses her fire powers to break Reva and Caleb up, while Cornelia causes the earth to quake, wrapping vines around the boy trying to take her best friend. The Guardians and the rebel leader encircle him, and Caleb silently prays that they will incapacitate him and tell the princess the truth.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Elyon calls.

Caleb breaks out of the vines with some effort, but Reva darts after him, forcing him to the ground and pinning his arms behind his back.

"He's defenseless!" Elyon exclaims. "Stop it!"

Caleb struggles under Reva's grip, gasping for air. "Elyon, you can keep them away," he shouts. "You know how!"

The princess of Meridian raises her hand. With a blinding flash of light, she smashes windows, bends streetlights, causes the concrete to quake, overturns cars, explodes fire hydrants, and immobilises Reva and the Guardians.

"What was that?" Elyon asks, petrified. "Caleb, what did I _do_?"

He is on his feet in an instant, without a backward glance. "I'll tell you everything," he assures her, "but we have to go now!"

Caleb takes Elyon's hand and leads her to a particular spot in the bookshop, the one that he has memorised. "Now is the time, princess," Caleb says solemnly. "Do you want to stay here, or are you ready to go to your kingdom? To cross to Meridian, it must be your own free will."

"I don't know!" Caleb sees countless emotions flash across her face - anticipation, rage, courage, fear, indignation, surprise - and his heart falls into his stomach when the princess chooses bravery.

"I'm ready."

* * *

a/n: yikes. I dont think i'd ever be satisfied with this chapter no matter how long i spend on it, so here we are! i really wish i didnt have to do this to our loves but hey, we'd have no plot otherwise. i have seen this coming since day one, and still this chapter broke. my. heart. welp

i feel like the next few chapters are gonna be a bit all over the place; ive had to move some plot points around for the purpose of this story, nothing too major, but im gonna try make it the least amount of messy as i can. hope you guys enjoyed this nonetheless!

also, a few parish announcements: i've written a handful more w.i.t.c.h fics recently that you can check out, both of which are around 1k words in total so manageable enough, and quite elyon-centric. id love if you guys would take a look, you may find something you like!

hope this chapter wasnt too heartbreaking, and thank you so so much for all the reviews. you guys make my heart happy!

a whole lotta love,

A

xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you want to talk?"

It had been almost a week since Caleb left with Elyon. Cornelia's usual temper had abated, her vitriolic anger nowhere to be found as she reneged on her Guardian duties. Her mood had changed somewhat, though not improved, when she defeated the mudslugs; she was able to argue with her friends once more, meeting their well-meaning comments with witty remarks and jibes. Still, something in Cornelia had been lost since parents' night, something the other Guardians feared they may not be able to recover.

Losing her best friend and the boy from her dreams in one night had hardened her. She sat in stone-faced silence as the girls chatted over lunch, snapping at anyone who asked for Elyon's whereabouts, the earth beneath her having no pull as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. As a team, they were weaker than ever. Cornelia's resentment toward Will had caused a deep chasm in the group. The Guardian leader's guilt kept her up at night, disrupting her sleep and painting her eyes with deep purple rings.

When the Guardians asked what will become of Elyon, and Reva estimated the worst, the image of Elyon's wan, lifeless body is burned into the back of Cornelia's eyes.

She had been doing her best to cope, attempting to mask her sadness from her friends with seething rage. Now, she sits overlooking the still water at Heatherfield port. Each of her friends had attempted to cheer her up at least once; they offered the same generic advice and consolation, but nothing could quell the numbness beginning to overtake her.

"A pep talk?" Cornelia asks without humour. "The rebel leader's speciality."

They sit in companionable silence and drink in the view. The autumnal colours dance on the water, golds and reds and ambers, and Reva sighs to herself. "Earth truly is beautiful. I'm going to miss it."

"Are you going home?"

"When we win the war, I'll have to," Reva sighs. "I will need to speak on behalf of my people, give them a voice even after Phobos' defeat."

Cornelia cocks her head to the side. "Reva, how are you such an optimist?"

"Survival."

"I don't understand." The earth Guardian furrows her brow.

She smiles sadly. "Cornelia, I've been fighting ever since I was born. I came out kicking and screaming and I have not stopped since. We do what we can to survive, even if that means being...sickeningly optimistic."

Cornelia hesitates before asking the unspoken question. "Do you really think they're going to kill Elyon?"

"This is where my optimism gives way to realism," Reva mumbles, wringing her fingers together.

Something erupts inside Cornelia, finally, a flood of water overflowing a levy. "This is all Caleb's fault! He tricked me," she cries. "He used me and lied to me, all to get my best friend into the hands of that…"

"You know, when my parents started the rebellion, it wasn't because of the reasons they kept it alive." Cornelia's eyes are drawn to the cuts and bruises that constantly mar the rebel leader's face. "They didn't rebel because they thought they could make a change, or because they wanted to liberate people - thought that did come later. My parents started the resistance because they had no other options."

"So you're staying I should start an armed rebellion against boys who lie to me?" she quips.

"That's not quite what I'm getting at, not that Caleb doesn't deserve it." Reva winks. "Today, most people in Meridian support the rebellion, be it publicly or otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine the worst poverty and famine, the most dire living conditions...multiply that by four and you have a vague idea of our standard of living. With a tyrannical dictator who has half the population jailed for treason, we're living in a police state."

"A...police state?" Cornelia responds. She knew that those who spoke out against Phobos were punished, but she never could have imagined the extent of the censorship the Meridian people lived under.

Reva meet her gaze with sincerity in her onyx eyes. "Can you imagine what would have happened to Caleb, if he refused Phobos' orders?"

"I don't want to." Cornelia crosses her arms. "I'm so mad at him!"

"Of course you are!" she says. "But you need to know that what Caleb did wasn't about you. Who we are, and who we need to be to survive, are very different things."

"If you think I'm going to forgive him after he used me like that!" Cornelia clenches her fists. "I bet he's on Meridian right now, laughing with Phobos about how dumb and gullible Earth girls are!"

Reva blanches at the ludicrous thought of Phobos enjoying anything. "What did he have to gain from being involved with you, really? His mission was likely to get Elyon to Meridian, avoiding the Guardians of the Veil in the process."

"He lied to me, Reva!" Cornelia insisted, springing to her feet in rage. "He used me."

Reva pinches the bridge of her nose and stifles a sigh. "Cornelia, can you think of any time that he, say, cancelled on you for Elyon? I fail to see where your evidence lies."

"I-" Cornelia begins, before narrowing her eyes in indignation. "You know what, what would you know about love? You're from evil city! They probably haven't even _invented_ love there yet."

Reva's face falls at the insult, and she reminds herself that this is not about her. Still, the idea of abandoning this conversation is tempting. _Focus, Reva_ , she reminds herself. _If the Guardians fall apart, they bring the rebellion with them_.

Cornelia takes a shaky breath before sitting down beside her once more. "Reva, I...I'm sorry, I-"

"Do you love him?" Cornelia's eyes smart with tears, and she turns away. Reva loops an arm around the earth Guardian's shoulder. "If you see him, tell him you're friends with the rebel leader. I can send my whole infantry after him if you like."

"I don't want him to get hurt," she admits in a small voice. "I'm scared for him, of what Phobos might do to him! Isn't that pathetic?"

"No, it's not. You're being honest about how you feel; that's brave." Reva rubs Cornelia's shoulder, knowing little could comfort her in these circumstances.

"How is that brave? I'm heartbroken," Cornelia croaks.

Reva laughs in spite of herself. "I have gone into battle with nothing but my strategy and a rusted blade, I've been thrown into more dungeons than I can count, I've faced shape-shifting lizards and fire-breathing dragons." She lowers her arm, fidgets with her braids. "But nothing has scared me more than how some people make me feel."

"Like Taranee?" Cornelia asks with a coy smile.

Reva's face tinges with a blush. "You know?"

"Please!" she exclaims. "You two are _so_ obvious."

"Oh," she breathes. "Who else knows?" Her face is burning now. _I thought we were being so careful!_ she thinks.

"Everyone, probably? Maybe not Will. She's kinda Matt-crazy night now, I guess."

They share a companionable silence, and Reva attempts to steady her thudding heart. She stares at the ocean, reflecting on the differences between Earth and Meridian. Here, everything is in glorious technicolour, while Meridian's skies are dark and melancholy. The people on Earth are happier and more fulfilled, but lack the sense of community the Meridianites share. Their technology, their infrastructure, the _ease_ of their existence...everything is different on Earth.

Reva settles on one distinction. "You have so much choice here on Earth. I resent you that sometimes," she admits.

"I don't," Cornelia grumbles. "I'd choose Caleb in any world or lifetime, in any version of reality. I'd find him and I'd choose him." She unclenches her first, marvelling at the dents her nails have made in her palm. "That jerk."

Reva turns to meet her eyes. "Are you worried about Elyon?"

"Are you kidding? I can't eat, I can't sleep," she exclaims. "My best friend is going to be snake chow!"

She raises her chin confidently. "Let us devise a plan, then."

"A plan?" Cornelia asks with a snort. "Don't we need Miss Sealer-of-the-Veil for that?"

"I will mention it to Will later," Reva says. "I can be very...persuasive."

"You are not cheating on Taranee!" she teases. "Not even to save Elyon."

"Cornelia! I'm-"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

The blush returns to Reva's face. "Oh."

"So, the plan?" Cornelia asks, enjoying watching the rebel leader squirm.

"Well." Reva stands and begins to pace. "Before Elyon's coronation, we cross over to Meridian and besiege the castle. Hopefully we'll have enough power, and the element of surprise, to avoid a massacre. If what I believe Phobos has planned for Elyon is true…" she faces Cornelia, gauging her reaction, "she will either be incapacitated, and unable to fight on behalf of her brother, or will have realised his true nature and fight on behalf of the resistance. Hopefully." She pauses, folding her arms behind her back. "Would you like to make any amendments to our plan?"

"Hmm, just one," she muses, placing a finger on her chin in thought. "Should we set Caleb on fire before or after we win?"

"Hey, that's my girl!" Cornelia and Reva start at the sound of Irma's voice, and the others join them. "Nothing says Cornelia like joking about burning boys."

"I don't think she was joking," Taranee remarks, seating herself next to Reva.

Will turns to Cornelia with a nervous smile. "We're gonna make this right, I promise," she assures her.

"Say it." Cornelia bites her lip against a smile.

"What?" Will asks, her eyes widening.

"Say I was right!"

"You were right," Will admits.

"I can't hear you." Cornelia cups her ear and grins.

"You were right, oh great and wonderful Cornelia. I will never doubt your divine judgement ever again," Will deadpans.

Cornelia throws her arm around the girl as the others laugh. "Why thank you, Will!" she exclaims with a giggle.

"We should really prepare our battle plans soon," Taranee says.

"Do we have to? I want to watch the sunset!" Hay Lin sings.

"We'll have time later," Reva agrees, unable to take her eyes off the water.

"Excuse me? Did the rebel leader just suggest a leisure activity over work?" Will asks. "Who are you and what have you done with Reva?"

"Sometimes, one has to stop surviving and start living." She squeezes Taranee's hand discreetly, who returns her smile as her heart rate begins to falter.

"Ah, clichéd garbage. Reva's back!" Irma comments.

The girls dissolve into giggles, and Cornelia thanks whatever higher power blessed her with these maddening, kind, wonderful people.

* * *

On the other side of the infinite dimensions, the water meets a different face. Caleb gazes out over Meridian's grey plains from his window, vast lakes faithfully mirroring the sky. He is haggard, weary with exhaustion, unable to sleep since his return home. His mistake - was it a mistake? - haunts him each day. The prince is pleased with him, of course, but his mother treats him with the same jaded indifference. Tonight, he feigns a headache and retreats to bed before the sun even grazes the horizon.

Caleb claps his hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn. He closes his eyes, and sees moonlit skin and a heartbreaking smile and knows he deserves to never sleep peacefully again.

* * *

a/n: hello all! thank you so much for reading, and i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. i know this one was pretty dialogue heavy and plot light but i want to flesh out our rebel leader out a little more. a gold star for who can tell me where Reva's 'survival' quote(s) are from. i also didnt want to just have a chapter of our two star-crossed lovers moping. as much as i adore a healthy bit of angst, i reckon that'd have us all bored shitless! one thing that always pissed me off in the series was Will's lack of accountability re: Elyon being taken to her evil ass brother, so i decided to include a lil apology/reconciliation of sorts between herself and Cornelia.

next chapter is on its way, and i love you all very much. ya know how i feel about reviews at this stage but for any newbies heres a clue: i love em!

Big love,

A xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Elyon wakes to the sounds of crashing. Inhuman noises coming from outside her window as she stifles a yawn. "What's happening?" she asks her brother, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What are those creatures?"

Phobos places a hand on her shoulder, beckoning her away. "They're working for your friends. It's not safe for you here."

For the past few weeks, but what felt to her like days, Elyon had lived in Meridian's palace with her brother. She had a home, a family, a whole history and identity that she never knew about, kept hidden from her on Earth. Her days as princess were filled with joy, spending time with her brother and helping to make a difference for the people of Meridian. For the first time in her life, Elyon felt like she belonged. She had never been happier.

Of course, misfortune didn't avoid the princess for long. It seemed that every other day her so-called friends attempted to bring an end to her happiness, wreaking havoc in the town and frightening the peasants. They even tried to fill Elyon's head with more lies.

But today was different. Something had changed.

"That rebel," Elyon says to her brother as they descend one of the castle's staircases. "She bowed to me."

"Just more lies," Phobos insists.

Of course, she had no reason to believe this renegade was telling the truth. Still, something in her expression seemed so sincere as she swore fealty to the princess. _Why should you trust their lies?_ she asks herself. _They kept your identity a secret from you, and for what? So they could hurt more people?_

Still, she steals a glance at the picture she holds of her and Cornelia. Doubts begin to grow in her mind, seeds that would blossom into something bigger than she could ever imagine.

* * *

"What you did was totally reckless and stupid, and for what?" Will asks Cornelia. The Guardians sit in the Silver Dragon, the tension palpable.

"She hasn't changed, I saw it in her eyes!" Cornelia insists. "I know her better than anyone."

Hay Lin chews on her lip. "Cornelia said Elyon seemed like her old self. Don't you think there's a chance we can get her back?"

Reva strides over to where the other sit. "Well, at least we found the book," she says, placing a strange, leather-bound text on the table. "But I can't open it."

Will reaches towards the book involuntarily. Suddenly, a disorienting, heavy feeling overtakes her, as if her brain has turned into steel wool. Disconcerted, her body sways, and Irma rushes to steady her.

"Will, you ok?"

"It's the writing," Will says weakly, clutching her dizzy head.

Hay Lin takes a clip out of her hair, her tongue lolling in concentration. "Just give me five minutes and…" she examines the book. "There's no lock."

"Maybe it's one of those fake books," Taranee offers. "Like it's a piggy bank or something?"

Yan Lin stirs, her jaw dropping. "Could this be," she says, "the Book of Secrets?"

"What's that?" asks Will.

"There are whispers," Reva says in a quiet voice, "rumours of a book, a kind of magical diary that absorbs and stores the secrets of whoever owns it."

"If this is that book, and if it belongs to phobos," Yan Lin says, "every plan he has for Elyon, every evil thought, is locked inside."

"So we'll know if Phobos is planning to, you know... _avada kedavra_ her?"

"Irma, this is serious!" Cornelia protests.

"We have to figure out how to open this," Will declares, "before it's too late."

Irma meets Hay Lin's frightened gaze. Her dark eyes remind her of rare sea glass, the kind you pick up and keep in your pocket. They hold an insurmountable depth that threatens to drown anyone that meets her dreamy gaze. The sheer intensity in her eyes never fails to disarm the water Guardian. Before Hay Lin, Irma loved bright pastels and neons; now the world may as well be dull sepia next to her warm brown gaze.

Something passes between them, a telepathy that they share. An exchange, a feeling of fear and anticipation, a reminder that _I am here_ , that _everything is going to be ok_. A wordless conversation passes between a pair that can control the wind and sea, but can't tell their friends that they're in love.

Irma tears her gaze away from her and wonders how long she can keep this secret.

* * *

Some days later, Caleb is taking a break from sentry duty. He scrubs the wretched tiredness from his eyes as he leaves the castle grounds. He reaches the town, past where his mother permits him to go, sharing a smile with peasants and merchants alike as they greet him. The anonymity he has among the Meridianites is nothing short of a blessing; here, he can blend in with the crowd, become a faceless outsider in a world he will never be a part of. Caleb walks and walks until he finds what he's looking for.

Today, it is in some back alley in the dingiest part of town. It is difficult to categorise the poorest parts of Meridian - _all_ of it is poor - but in Caleb's recent wanderings to where the peasants reside, he realises the poorest place is that which is farthest from from the castle. _Of course it is_ , he thinks to himself, shaking his head. He looks over his shoulder in caution before he reaches the portal and crosses the Veil.

Caleb really should question why every portal has led him back to this place, but thoughts of fate and destiny make his head spin, jumping over itself to reach impossible conclusions. Instead, he wonders why this small town on planet Earth feels more like home to him than Meridian ever did.

He knows exactly why, but he will not admit it to himself.

He had been tending to his duties at the castle with strict vigilance of late. A distraction was what he needed. Work, however, was tedious and unfulfilling; after all, the daily formalities of Meridian were mind-numbing after the breakneck pace and vibrant hues of Earth. He went to great lengths to avoid Elyon, a reminder of his...of what happened on the other side of the Veil. Phobos and Cedric had a vested interest in growing closer to the princess for reasons Caleb could not fathom.

There seemed to be no recompense for the completion of his task. Some implausible notion of finally being in his mother's good graces failed to come to fruition. The Mage regarded her son with the same cold detachment, no apology for their...disagreement before he left to retrieve the princess. _What did you expect?_ he thinks to himself. _No matter what, you will always be a disappointment to her_. There was nothing for Caleb on Meridian, nothing to assuage the heavy, leaden guilty that he was beginning to think would swallow him whole.

So he comes to Earth against his mother's behest, and wanders aimlessly around Heatherfield until his feet are weary. He rehearses conversations with her in his head, wonders what he would possibly say to her if he sees her. In cowardice, he avoids the places he knows she frequents; the Silver Dragon, the diner downtown, their school, the bookstore. Caleb's breath seems to get caught in his chest; he can't even _think_ about the bookstore. He finds the park where they first met; well, where they first met in this realm, anyway. He reaches the docks, gazes out at the wide expanse of blue.

He closes his eyes to breathe in the sea air, but all he smells is the rich earth beneath his feet.

* * *

The Guardians gather with Hay Lin's grandmother in the basement of the Silver Dragon. It had been a long day for them, but now they face one of their greatest challenges yet.

"All Phobos' plans for Elyons are here." Yan Lin's gaze bores into the ominous book on the table in front of them.

"Which we've tried everything but dynamite to open," Hay Lin says. "Hey!"

"You don't need dynamite. You have something better," her grandmother tells her. "Remember the Seal of Phobos is a key; a _universal_ key."

Will holds the Heart of Kandrakar, now containing Phobos' seal, above the book. The pages begin to flutter open one by one. They are blank.

"Oh great!" Irma deadpans. "Invisible ink."

Suddenly, a reconstruction of Phobos' face appears in front of them. "Elyon's coronation as queen of Meridian will mark the moment of my ultimate triumph," his voice says. "With the recording of these words, may her fate be sealed. In five days her powers will be at their peak, and I will drain them all; and leave her withered soul to spend eternity as a black rose."

"So much for normal teenage life," Will sighs. "Looks like we're back in the saving the universe business!"

* * *

a/n: hello everyone! hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. a little filler-y, i know, but i'm hoping the next one will break your hearts. want to hear something funny? i genuinely did not want to write caleb's bit in this. i'm pretty pissed at him right now. writing that bit kind of broke my heart, im not gonna lie.

on another note, i hope exam season is treating you all well. thanks so so much for reading!

Big love,

A xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

"So you guys broke all those political prisoners out of Cavigor?" Will asks Reva as she and the other Guardians made their way across the icy plain.

"Not all of the prisoners," Reva responds, "and it wasn't easy. It was a lucky escape."

Taranee looks at her with a quizzical expression. "How did your small band of rebels manage to bust them out of one of Meridian's most highly secure facilities?"

"Something's changed in them recently," she answers in an optimistic voice. "The rebellion is more eager than ever to bring an end Phobos' rule. The Guardians have given them hope."

The pair share a smile. "You give them hope."

"We'll bring them peace," Reva says, instinctively reaching out to weave her fingers through hers.

"Could you two stop flirting for five minutes-" Irma stops herself to level a disapproving gaze at Blunk.

The Guardians and Reva were working tirelessly tirelessly to find Elyon, but she had hindered their search by creating fake duplicates of herself. When the lurdens came to the Brown's old house to find Elyon's sketchbook, they disappeared through the Veil. The same portal brought the Guardians and Reva to an icy mountainside in Meridian.

"Chocolate, chocolate!" the passling crows, licking a sturdy piece of stone.

Irma slaps her palm to her forehead. "Oh Blunk, I've trick-or-treated enough to know," she says, "that's a rock, blockhead!"

"No, he's right," Reva breathes. "I've heard stories about Phobos having an underground bunker."

The rebel leader tries in vain to kick the boulder in, before turning to Cornelia with a sheepish look. The earth Guardian smirks and cracks the rock down the centre with her finger.

"Let's split up inside, alright," Will says to the others as they peer through the tunnel. "Five minutes max, then we meet right back here."

* * *

Cornelia moves quietly through the dark, damp tunnel. She always feels more comfortable with the strong ground beneath her feet, able to detect for other movement through the earth. Still, this rock is of a different type, nothing she is used to at home. It's strange, unnerving, and unease settles in the pit of her stomach. Rounding a corner, she opens a door at cringes at the creak.

The cavern is small yet spacious. An ornate mirror, a small bed, and a few other pieces of elegant furniture decorate the room. She approaches the mirror cautiously, a strange sense of familiarity beckoning her towards it.

Cornelia feels his presence, knows his footfall by heart, before she hears him.

"I wouldn't go near that if I were you."

"Excuse me?" she whips her head around to face him, golden leaves flying from her hair.

Caleb stands at the top of the staircase, his stance defensive. He has the nerve, the _audacity_ , to meet her gaze. His eyes are stone, and earth, and the murky depths of the bottom of the sea; the quiet before a hurricane when the sky turns brown and it looks like the world is going to end; a tempest, a sandstorm, meeting the tsunami of her blue eyes. When their eyes meet, it is everything, an inescapable weight tethering them to the ground below their feet.

Still, he is haggard and pale, with deep purple bruises beneath his eyes. He is handsome as ever, of course, all unkempt dark hair with new creases between his brow. Cornelia does not really see any of this; her vision is tinted crimson. The mere sight of him causes her blood to boil.

"I can't believe I trusted you. You lying, manipulative-!" Cornelia roars.

He deigns to respond. "What, you're not even going to try and defend yourself?"

"Cornelia." Caleb pinches the bridge of his nose. "Believe me when I say I was just doing what I had to."

"Ha! Why should I believe you?"

"Because, I-" his expression is tortured as he begins to descend the stairs, reaching out to her.

Cornelia approaches him with clenched fists and speaks through her teeth. "You're clearly happy being a slave to that evil..." She trails off, too angry to talk to him.

Caleb looks at the girl from his dreams, really _looks_ at her, the anguish in her eyes that she tries to mask with anger, the untidiness of her hair that she usually insists on keeping pristine, the way her moonkissed skin is stained red with her temper. Suddenly, the pain, rage, fear, and guilt that have been festering inside him for weeks is too much. He erupts.

"Cornelia, I'm not happy! I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why."

Her heart gives an unsteady lurch, but she crosses her arms. "Who are you angry at, Caleb?"

"I'm angry at myself!" he confesses.

"You should be!" She turns away, unable to look at him. "You sicken me."

"You're right, I am sickening. What I did was wrong," he admits, staring at the rubble beneath her and praying that nobody hears them. He rakes a hand through his hair, nails tearing at his scalp. "I shouldn't have made her think what she did of you guys and her parents."

"Hello?" Cornelia spins on her heel to face him once more, her voice growing dangerously loud. "I don't care what she thinks of me if she's going to die!"

"They're...what?" he utters.

"Don't act like you didn't know," Cornelia says, before she sees the sincerity plain on his face. "You...didn't know?"

Caleb rocks back on his heels; he feels as if a freight train has driven right through his chest. Confused and horrorstruck, he meets her gaze, clutching his neck in fright. "They're going to _kill_ her?"

Her fury returns as she remembers Phobos' morbid book. "Thanks to you, on Elyon's coronation day, he will take her powers and poof!" She snaps her fingers. "My best friend will be gone. Are you happy now? Your prince will reign here forever, and you can be his slave all you want!"

He raises his shaking hands to reach out to her. "Cornelia! They're going to kill her? I have to go - I have to take her somewhere safe!"

She reaches towards him, too, before she realises. "Don't you think we've tried that? Gosh, you're dense!" The sound of a horn punctuates the tension; the guards are coming. "The best thing you can do right now is get out of my way. Not that I'd expect a hint of humanity from one of Phobos' underlings!"

She starts to stalk past him. He grabs her by the arm. His touch is gentle, but where his skin meets hers may as well be on fire. "The rock above our heads is probably soft enough to manipulate."

They are close, too close, his breath catching in his throat at their proximity. She reaches up to test the rock, and he squeezes her arm almost imperceptibly. "Go!" he urges.

Countless questions run through Cornelia's mind as she escapes, reaching the ice plain once more. They manage to defeat Cedric and return home unscathed. Still, from the moment she leaves the cavern until the moment she sees him again, the word 'why?' refuses to leave her mind, turning her stomach and destroying any hope of a peaceful sleep.

* * *

He had dashed past the other guards with a hasty assurance that nothing was wrong, running until he was breathless. Their home is as it always is, the same pots and crockery lining the shelves on the brick walls, the short table with the wooden stools, grey evening light pouring through the windows. His mother stands as she often does, cooking over the hearth.

"Did you know?"

She does not start at the sound of his voice, doesn't deign to stop her ministrations or take the hood of her cloak down. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Did you know they were going to kill her?" he asks a gulp.

The Mage snorts. "Of course I did. How else would Phobos ensure his control over Meridian?"

The colour drains from Caleb's face. "You knew they were going to...?" he gasps. "That poor girl…"

"You must understand that I couldn't tell you." She turns to face him, and upon seeing his horrified expression, sighs. "You're just like you're father."

"Don't talk about my father like that!" he cries, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

She grins maliciously. "Julian was weak and spineless," the Mage taunts, enjoying watching him recoil. "Just like his son."

"Stop that!" He suddenly has the urge to clap his hands over his ears, like a child.

The Mage's smile falters, and she returns to the cooking. "He was of no use to Phobos," she explains. "No wonder the prince put him away."

 _Did I hear that correctly?_ he wonders as his heart drops into his stomach. "Put him away?"

"Oh yes. Julian is very much alive."

"My father is alive?" Caleb staggers backward in shock, putting more space between him and his mother. _That's not possible_ , he thinks. _He's dead, and she's just trying to get a rise out of you_. "How?"

"He sympathised with the rebellion," she explains, "and Phobos had to 'disappear' him. The girl, on the other hand, will be instrumental in my plan."

 _No_. It simply couldn't be possible; she must be lying. His mother couldn't keep him a secret from Caleb for all these years, lock him up and throw away the key as if he meant nothing. _It can't be_ , he tries to assure himself. Still, he has to know the truth, has to be certain.

"You knew, all these years? How do you live with yourself?"

The Mage fixes her cunning smile on him. "By making the universe a better place."

"No, seriously," he growls, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh I'm quite serious," she says. "Someone has to take charge, to unite the Meridianites and save their world."

Outrage begins to boil in Caleb's blood. "The rebels are doing that, not you!" he cries, realising the truth in the words only when they leave his mouth.

Something electric passes over the Mage's body, a ring of green energy, until her appearance drastically changes. Gone are her glowing eyes and bright complexed marred by unearthly patterns; now, she stands before her son with wizened skin and silver hair that reaches past her knees. All of a sudden, she is someone different.

"Indeed," Nerissa says in a new voice. "But I play on a larger stage; only I have the vision to create a perfect universe. Once Phobos is overthrown, I will take Princess Elyon's power. I will re-form the original Guardians, and all worlds will be united under my rule; no more war or conflict, no injustice or suffering. If I demand obedience, it is only for the greater good: to create a new order."

Caleb staggers backward, stunned, until he feels the wall behind him. "Who... _what_ are you?" he cries, hands shaking by his sides. _Is this some kind of retribution for lying to Elyon?_ he wonders as his stomach churns. _This must be a nightmare_.

"Even death will bow to my will!" she continues without missing a beat. "What I have done, what I will do, is not for me alone. Only you can make my vision complete, Caleb. Only you can help me take control of the universe and reshape it in my image; in _our_ image.

"Tell me who you are! Where is the Mage?"

Nerissa, too distracted to notice her son's protestations, approaches him as his hands ball into fists. "The entire universe will bow to your will. And you wouldn't have to hurt Cornelia; just keep her and the Guardians out of our way." She grasps his chin in her hands and forces him to meet her gaze. "You have always wanted power and control, my son. Say you'll join me."

He breaks away from her stern touch, marching toward the door. "All these years, you've been lying to me! How could I possibly join a monster like you?"

"You fool," she breathes. "My blood flows through your veins. You _belong_ to me!"

He knows then what he has known on some level for all his life - that he does not belong to anyone, that she was never truly his mother, that there is more to life on Meridian than this - and he knows now what he has to do as he edges towards the door.

"This isn't about blood," he says. "This is about good versus evil. I would sooner die than join you!"

She bares her teeth in a grimace. "Then so be it!"

Nerissa calls upon her element, extending her hand to strike her son.

* * *

a/n: dun dun duuunnnn

what does caleb know? what will nerissa do to him? will the next chapter be less laden with general melodrama? youll just have to tune in for the next installment :,)

sooo if yall are wondering what caleb and nerissa's house is like. i personally feel like they lived close to the castle grounds in the more affluent parts of meridian, up until caleb started working as one of the palace guards and nerissa/the mage's, ahem, precognition became more useful to phobos when the rebels started gaining traction. i picture that their house would look like queen weira and her parent's home that we see briefly in 'the stone of threbe' (anyone else wonder why meridian's royal family and their daughter are dressed like peasants and living in a modest cottage? an yway)

you may recognise a lot of this dialogue from 'o is for obedience'. such a great and sad episode. caleb being duped by his mama kinda makes him for him fleecing elyon from earth, right?

a few other things: i listened to a lot of 'blinding' by florence + the machine while writing this. taranee and reva's exchange may seem familiar to you also for reasons

anyway reviews make me write faster + if youve read till here i love u whole bunch

hugs, kisses, etc,

A

xxxx


	15. Chapter 15

"Reva," Vathek says, "I found him in the village. He wants to speak with you."

Caleb had slammed the door behind him and ran. The girl he loves had told him that the lost princess was going to be killed because of him, and now his mother was...well, whatever she was. A sick idealist claiming to be a force for cosmic order? A liar who deceived him about his father for years?

 _And I thought I had problems before_ , Caleb mused as his lungs threatened to give out. His body was drenched in a cold sweat, and he was certain he was going to throw up. Still, there was something morbidly cathartic about the day's events; now, he finally had a reason to be who he was meant to be, to do what he was meant to do.

The sky grew dim and grey as he slowed his pace, his heart rate accelerating. Intoxicated by shock and anticipation, Caleb made his way around the village, asking anyone who would listen for the whereabouts of the rebel base. He received more than one unkind response, warnings about spies and insults to his cognisance. When he spotted a hulking blue Galhot looting food from a palace worker, Caleb knew he had who he was looking for.

Although he had faced a number of frightening women today, the girl in the tent at the heart of the Infinite City - _who knew it wasn't just a myth!_ he thought - is the most frightening of all.

"What is it, traitor?" Reva asks, perplexed, as Vathek drops Caleb to his knees in front of her.

He meets her midnight eyes with the purest sincerity. "I, Caleb, son of Julian, swear fealty to the rebellion. I vow to treat the people of Meridian as my people, and aid the rebels in any way I can, until we are finally free from Prince Phobos."

She scoffs. "What makes you think I would believe treacherous scum like you?"

"If Phobos knew I were here, he would have me killed," Caleb responds with a gulp. "By coming here, I risk being killed by you."

"Exactly what one of Phobos' spies would say," she says with acrimony, narrowing her eyes into slits.

Caleb's brow dampens this sweat as he stares into the ground; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Believe me when I say I have nowhere else to go."

"Not even to your bookstore across the Veil?" Reva sneers.

"I deeply regret my past...misdeeds," he says. "I will do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness. Until then, I have information that may be of use to the rebellion."

The rebel leader begins to pace around the tent, folding her arms behind her back. "We already have informants in the palace. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your heart out of your chest and give it to Cornelia."

He almost smiles at the thought. "Because she would kill you for laying a finger on me," he mumbles.

Caleb shrinks under her venomous gaze. "Unfortunately, you're right."

He steps up on one knee, careful not to overstep his bounds. In his peripheral vision, he sees Vathek reach for a blade. "I'm not expecting immediate forgiveness," he begs, "but if not for me, the true heir to the throne wouldn't even be in Meridian."

"In the clutches of her evil brother!" Reva hisses.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, deciding on a different approach. "Tell me," he says, "has the rebel base changed since the princess' arrival?"

Reva purses her lips. _Perfect_ , Caleb decides. _Nothing gets a revolutionary like a sappy speech about hope_. "Princess Elyon brings you hope. I can help you to restore her birthright, if you give me the chance."

Reva lets out a weary sigh, defeated. She squeezes her eyes shut as she concedes. "Three conditions," she says in a flat monotone. "You do not leave this camp, you do not leave Vathek's side, and not a word of this to Cornelia. If she finds out I let you…" the rebel leader shakes her head. "Lucky for you, we need all the help we can get."

Caleb springs to his feet, a wide grin on his face. "I won't let you down!"

"You'd better hope you don't," she snarls. "Vathek, please take the traitor to watch the children. Afterwards, he can tend to the vegetable plots, empty the chamber pots and...I don't know, whatever is the most humiliating and laborious task you can come up with."

* * *

"What _happened_ to you?" Reva asks later, when the children are sleeping and the rebels huddle around a crackling fire. "I've never seen someone so broken, and I'm leading a rebellion."

Caleb deliberately avoids the question, casting his eyes to his surroundings. Now that night has fallen, most of the candles have been blown out. The space is lit only by the hearth in front of them. Many of the rebels had decamped to other parts of the city to catch a few hours' sleep before work begins again, while others simply pass the time, waiting to sneak above ground undetected when the prince's guards' change shifts. Young children with threadbare blankets complain in the arms of their parents. Their bones jut out at sickly angles. Parents who stifle yawns, surely even more hungry, use every ounce of strength just to keep their eyes open.

"You know, I had no idea this was how the peasants lived."

Reva raises her eyebrows. "Are you expecting sympathy from me?" she asks, incredulous.

"I'm sorry, I just…" he rakes a hand through his hair. "Phobos has no idea."

"It's Phobos' duty as our ruler to understand the conditions we live in," she replies. "Unfortunately, he makes for an incompetent leader. So, revolution was our only option." The rebel leader takes a sip of a mulled drink that smells suspiciously alcoholic.

"Reva…" Caleb begins.

"That's ma'am to you." She tries to stop her lips quirking at the corners.

"Ma'am," he says. "Do you know anything about Phobos' political prisoners?"

She lets out an airy laugh. "You're so naive. Caleb, _all_ of the prisoners in Meridian are there due to some 'treachery' or another to Phobos. As in, if he doesn't like the look of someone, the only future they have is in a dungeon."

"Sure," he says. "But do you know where any of the prisoners are?"

"Those punished for minor infractions are all over the metaworld," Reva explains. "Our rebels are mostly at Cavigor, the high security prison. But many of them are 'disappeared'...please don't tell me I have to explain what that means to you."

His brow furrows. "Cavigor...where's that?"

"You are so sheltered," Reva laughs with a shake of her head. "Not far from here. Phobos likes to keep his enemies close." She sobers then, turning to face him for the first time. "You said Julian was your father?"

Caleb gazes into the flames, watching them dance like lost souls. He hesitates, collecting himself before he responds. "That's why I'm asking. I always thought he was dead, but my mother just told me he's alive and imprisoned. Frankly, I don't know whether to believe her."

The rebel leader nods, sympathy plain on her face. "I recall...stories of a Julian. I wouldn't have been old enough to remember him myself, but some of the elders would. He worked in secret for the rebellion. When he was finally found out, he was sentenced to life imprisonment."

"My father's alive," Caleb breathes, vocalising the thought aloud for the first time. He presses a hand to his chest. _Keep it together_ , he reminds himself.

"He may or may not be," says Reva hesitantly. "Julian was a good man."

" _Is_ a good man." Caleb tries to remember his father, but the memories are like squinting through murky water. He was dark-haired like his son, tall and strong and constant, but Caleb wasn't sure if he would even recognise him if he saw him. A memory creeps into his mind, leaving just as easily as it comes. _It's been so long_ , he muses. _I wonder would he know who I was_.

Suddenly, the pint-sized girl is the rebel leader again. "Caleb, do you really want to help us, after everything?" Reva levels her steady, scrutinising gaze on him. "Would it not just be easier if Phobos turned you into one of his garden flowers?"

"Yes, I really want to help you!" he cries, exasperated. His shoulders slump. "I didn't know they were planning on killing anyone, if that makes a difference."

"A world," she replies with a roll of her eyes, before she stands up. "I must go back to Earth and deliver a message to the Guardians."

"Wait!" Caleb blurts out, unthinking, springing to his feet. "How is Cornelia?"

"Heartbroken," she deadpans. "The poor girl has no standards."

Caleb gazes at his shoes, thinks about how maybe he should have grabbed another pair before he escaped his mother's wrath. "I deserved that."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Reva groans. "Let me tell you something, Caleb. We are…" Something slips in her facade; she squeezes her eyes shut, and she seems vulnerable. Almost. "Phobos' army outnumbers us a hundred to one. Our resources are dwindling day by day; our armory is depleted, and we barely have enough of the basic necessities to survive, let alone fight a rebellion. There has been blood on my hands since day one, we'll be lucky if we manage to avoid a massacre..."

She takes a breath to steady herself. "But if, by some miracle, we manage to win, I am going to run straight into Taranee's arms and I am never letting her go. I hope you do the same with Cornelia, or you deserve her even less than I thought." He nods. "Until later."

Reva turns over her shoulder to smile at her newest recruit. "Oh, and welcome to the rebellion."

* * *

a/n: hello everyone! hope you enjoyed this installment, and special thanks for the lovely review from the last anon. yall, don't think for a second that the rebel leader would be silly enough to tell the traitor who broke her friend's heart about the prison break. Reva's a smart girl. also, shes smart in that she would straight up kill any spy that attempted to infiltrate her camp and jeopardise her people.

I love reviews and i love you a whole bunch,

A

xxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Everything is black.

Or is it? It's not quite black, but something darker than that. Yes, darkness, like a vacuous black hole. She thinks of the cartoon quicksand she saw growing up on countless Saturday mornings, the only sensation she can compare this darkness to.

Then, light. Golden, gleaming light pierces the space before her eyes, illuminating two great thrones that tower over her. One is angular, menacing, commanding, the other smaller and built with softer curves. This new light is almost blinding, and yet the rest of the space seems just as dark.

"It's so beautiful!" she gushes. "May I?"

She feels, rather than sees, a birdcage in her periphery, notes the quiet chirping of a sparrow. Black petals swarm around them in an endless dance. He nods, once.

"This is incredible." As she sits atop the golden throne, the smaller of the two, everything falls into place. She had never understood the concept of 'home', but suddenly everything is clear. This is where her thirteen years have led up to. This is right.

And then it's not.

"No!"

Hay Lin bolts upright. Letting her face fall into her hands, she tries to steady her breath. She reaches across to grab her cell phone as terror catches in her throat.

"What?" asks the sleep-heavy voice on the other end.

"I had a horrible dream!" Hay Lin cries.

"Does it involve the wrath of your girlfriend when you wake her up at five thirty in the morning?" groans Irma.

"I was Elyon," she says, ignoring her protests. "I was sitting on this big chair and I was real happy, but then I started to feel totally draggy and weak, and I couldn't lift up my arms. And then I woke up."

Irma yawns. "Hey, we already have a plan. Of sorts," she admits. "There's nothing we can do about her royal highness right now."

"Irma, Elyon is in serious danger!" Hay Lin says, tugging at her pigtails in anxiety.

"What else is new?"

A beat, and then her snores sound in Hay Lin's ear. "Are you falling back asleep?" she asks.

"Of course not!" Irma says as she rouses, startled.

The air Guardian clenches and unclenches her jaw, a tension headache sprouting in the back of her head. "I'm scared," she whispers.

"Hay Lin, it was just a dream."

Although she is rarely serious, at least not with company, she trusts Irma to be honest with her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she assures her. "She's livin' it up in her fancy castle, and in a couple of days we'll kick Meridian butt and talk some sense into her."

Hay Lin smiles. "Thanks, Irma."

"That's what I'm here for, babe." Irma waits and waits for the _click!_ at the other end, but it never comes. "And she's asleep again," she grumbles with a wry smile, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

The Guardians, Blunk, and Hay Lin's grandmother gather in the Lin basement. Yan Lin knits as the passling holds her wool, Irma and Hay Lin giggling by the window. Cornelia leans against the wall with her arms crossed, her face sour. Her mood is changing recently; no longer is she so sad and morose, her trademark temper returning. Still, her friends are glad that the old, if temperamental, Cornelia is slowly coming back to them.

The keeper of the Heart and the Guardian of fire pore over a map of Meridian; Taranee's brain works at breakneck speed as she scratches her head, trying to improve their current battle plan. Just as the rebel leader enters her mind, she clambers down the stairs. Taranee senses her, senses that something is wrong, before she sees her.

"Reva!" she calls, reaching out to the shaking girl and touching a hand to her face without thought. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing," she responds, trying in vain to brush off her tattered clothing, her scratched body. "Just chased by a small battalion through the Veil, is all."

Will stands to attention. "Did they follow you?"

"No," Reva says. "Phobos has scared the tunics off them stories of the other side." Her sleeve falls down her arm, and she clutches her shoulder in pain. Taranee gently pulls her down to sit next to her.

"Ugh," Cornelia groans. "Tunics are _so_ eight centuries ago."

A chorus of laughter fills the room, but doesn't reach the fire Guardian. "We need to get you to a hospital!" Taranee exclaims.

"What's she gonna tell a doctor, that she's an alien from the metaworld?" Cornelia argues with a flip of her brilliant hair. "I bet she isn't even insured!"

"I'll get the first aid kit," Yan Lin says as she hands her knitting to Blunk.

Taranee meets Reva's eyes, and a wordless conversation passes between the pair. Taranee sometimes thinks she can feel just what she feels, that they are somehow connected by this unfathomable telepathy. The sorrow plain on Reva's face perturbs Taranee as she rubs heat into her shoulder.

"Cedric has blocked the water sources throughout the village so that the people will reveal the location of our base," Reva sighs. Her people are everything to her, Taranee muses, and so she feels the same, as if their hearts are one. Their grief, their joy, _everything_ is shared. "They can't survive without water. Their bravery is being tested every day they remain silent about the Infinite City."

"What about this lake?" asks Irma, eyeing the map.

"It was the water source for many years," Reva says, "but something got into the lake. Something they call the kaithim."

"The who and the what now?" Hay Lin asks as she peers over Irma's shoulder.

The rebel leader weighs her words carefully. "The kaithim is...a lethal predator."

"Nothing the water Guardian can't handle!" Irma sings as Yan Lin returns. "How big is this thing?"

"It's…" Reva winces as Taranee begins to clean her cuts; she almost loses her train of thought as she ponders over the wonders of Earth medicine. "The size of the lake. One could say it _is_ the lake."

"So it's like an energy field using the water?" Taranee's intelligent eyes are so brown they are almost red, a violent sunset.

Reva smiles fondly. "You let any water from the lake into the village, it could be the kaithim, or part of it. It's not pleasant to deal with."

Hay Lin squeezes her hands into fists. "That sounds as scary as my dream," she says. "I was Elyon; it was a nightmare."

Her grandmother raises a brow, but is careful to keep her eyes on her knitting. "You know Hay Lin, the air Guardian often has the power to anticipate others' feelings. Some have this power to a greater degree than others."

Despire Taranee's grimace, Reva begins to pace around the room. "Tomorrow I must time the shifts of the castle guards, which means getting up pretty close," she says.

Cornelia snorts. "You're the rebel leader, and you don't know the shift times of the castle guards?" Much to the other Guardians' chagrin, her hot-headedness is returning. Still, it is an improvement from the red-rimmed eyes and stony silences they were greeted with following the weeks after Caleb and Elyon first left for Meridian.

"Phobos may be an incompetent leader," Reva responds calmly, "but he's no fool. It would not surprise me if he made amendments to the guards' schedules in preparation for an attack from the resistance." She turns her steady gaze to Will. "While the others defeat the kaithim, could you come along with the Heart in case I need to make a portal in a hurry?"

"I'm there."

Cornelia watches as Taranee and Reva press their foreheads together, speaking in hushed tones. Irma and Hay Lin wear matching grins over a private joke. She wonders what Caleb is doing as a fraction of her heart tears itself away from the whole.

* * *

"As soon as you feel your hair standing on end," Irma calls, "get out of the way!"

As the others attack, Cornelia approaches the kaithim. "Now!" she cries as her hair fills with static.

The Guardians descend to the ground as the energy within the lake explodes in a flash of thunder and lightning. Red and defeated, it disappears into the water without a sound.

"Mission accomplished!" Irma crows.

The Guardians cheer joyously, exchanging high-fives and congratulations. Without thinking, Hay Lin presses her lips to Irma's. She wraps her arms around Hay Lin's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

And then they remember.

Irma and Hay Lin stiffen, breaking away from each other with panic in their eyes.

"Ancient Chinese custom!" Hay Lin babbles.

"Woah, take your custom back to your girlfriend," Cornelia laughs as she deters the air Guardian's advances.

Irma's mouth opens and closes repeatedly like a fish. Hay Lin flushes crimson, and attempts to conjure up an incredulous expression. She stammers, unable to hide her sheepishness.

"You don't need to keep it a secret, you guys," Taranee says. "We're so happy you two are dating!"

"Dating?" Hay Lin scoffs. "We're not dating!"

"Hay Lin, they _know_." Irma reaches out to grasp her clammy hand.

"And we're thrilled for you guys!" Cornelia says. "We just don't know why you didn't tell us in the first place."

Irma nudges the fire Guardian. "Well, we wouldn't want to steal Taranee and Reva's thunder now, would we?" she says as the others giggle.

"Me and Reva are just friends!" Taranee insists as a blush creeps up her cheeks.

Hay Lin puckers her lips. "Friends who are in love!" she teases.

"Seriously T," Irma says with a chuckle, "when are you gonna ask her out?"

Taranee's face falls, and she rubs at her forearm self consciously. "It's complicated..." she says, her eyes downcast.

The mood sobers all of a sudden, and Cornelia purses her lips. "Is it your parents?"

Taranee nods in response, and she offers a reassuring smile. "Hey, at least we can always be ourselves when we're together!" For once, Cornelia is almost glad that her only relationship qualms involve interdimensional differences and evil princes. Almost.

The Guardians envelop one another in a bittersweet embrace, before being interrupted by the other end of the walkie talkie.

"Blunk," Taranee chastises, "Caleb told you not to play with that."

"No play!" says Blunk. "Emergency at castle, come quick!"

* * *

With the help of the Guardians, the rebels swarm the castle, flying with patchwork hand gliders and fixing rope darts to the walls. The palace guards shoot at them with longbows, and countless arrows come crashing down. On the ground, fires blaze as thousands of soldiers ward off the palace guards with their hook swords. Clad in tawdry armour, they defend themselves with axes and flails, evading attacks from Escanor and Galhot alike. A castle guard tips hot lava over the edge of the castle walls, others flinging boulders off of catapults. Rebels lay at the feet of the prince's skilled battalions; many are fallen, others already captured.

Caleb scales the battlements with the help of a rope dart, and a trustworthy rebel leader who had been eyeing him with caution since her arrival. _What's her problem?_ Caleb wonders. Reva was treating her newest recruit with more trust recently, but today she was acting plain weird. Caleb approaches a castle guard, ready to swing his sword. His action is interrupted by the princess.

"No!" Elyon cries from the dark skies. "You will not enter my castle and ruin my home."

All eyes turn to the princess, but Caleb's gaze wanders elsewhere, and suddenly she is here. Reva's warning sounds quietly somewhere in the back recesses of his mind as his jaw falls slack in awe. But it's _her_ with the other Guardians, and he cannot believe that she is here! The girl he sees each night in his dreams, whether he wants to or not, is here.

"Elyon, no!" Cornelia calls. "These are the good guys!"

She is heartbreaking as she soars towards the princess, more beautiful than he even recalled, albeit older somehow, as if she had aged a few years. Still, it is her. It is her in all her authenticity, ivory skin glowing like she'd swallowed the moon; so unapologetic, so stubborn, so uncompromising that she is larger than life. Her hair blows around her face like a golden halo, and Caleb's heart stutters and picks up twice as fast. He can't believe that it's her.

"Listen to me, you're in terrible danger. Phobos has got a plan to-"

Elyon growls, interrupting her. "I thought I told you to stay away from me!"

As she screams, every fibre in his being tells him to run to her. An instinct that he can't fathom takes a hold of him; she is mere feet away, and she needs help. Caleb looks over Cornelia's head and meets the piercing gaze of the rebel leader, forces himself to cast his gaze elsewhere with all the ease of a moth avoiding a flame.

"Elyon!" she cries as Aldarn rushes to her side. Caleb reminds himself to thank his fellow rebel later, letting out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

The princess flies over the crowd. She surveys the utter devastation below her; people, _her_ people, fighting for their lives from this crowd of misguided, treacherous insurgents. A fierce sense of protectiveness fills her, and her blood boils.

"You will stop this now!"

If Cornelia thought that Elyon's earlier attack was mighty, she is not anticipating how her powers have grown and evolved. Sheer energy flows from her outstretched limbs as thunder crackles in the black sky. The princess creates a deafening noise, fierce yellow lightning emanating from her very being as she disarms her enemies. Greenery as thick as ancient oaks rise from the waters, trapping hundreds of rebels in seconds. The earth quakes with the force of Elyon's terrifying power.

Reva hastily gives the order to retreat. Before she enters the portal, the earth Guardian glances over her shoulder.

Is that Caleb?

Cornelia's broken heart hammers like a fist pounding in her chest.

* * *

a/n: hello everyone! it's been a while, huh? i've been up to my eyes with college/work commitments of late but i'm back. i do hope you guys enjoyed this installment, and chapter 17 will be here much sooner, i promise! thank you for all the love and reviews of late, you guys make me so happy you have no idea aaa

talk soon + big love,

A xxx


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello?"

Elyon's call echoes around the throne room. Buttery yellow sunlight filters through the windows and illuminates the space. She uses her powers to levitate, gliding towards a sight that paints a grin on her face every time. It seems that every surface in the room is draped with an abundance of blood red flowers, their vines climbing up the columns and blooming above the twin thrones that the soon-to-be-queen faces. Already, there is a crown on her head, anticipation coursing through her veins. It is almost time.

Elyon feels twin presences behind her. "Oh, hi!" she gasps, clutching a hand to her chest. "You scared me. You wanted me for something?"

Phobos' silver eyes are laser beams as he meets his younger sister's gaze. "Yes, I'm sorry Elyon," he says, "we need you to sit on the throne again."

"Hey, no problem!" Elyon sings. "It's not the kind of thing a girl objects to."

With all the grace of a blue-blooded royal, she floats to sit on the throne with an elegant spin. "Ta-da! Do you really think we need more rehearsal for tomorrow?"

The prince clasps his hands together, the gesture menacing. "Ah, there's been a slight change in plans," he admits. "The coronation isn't tomorrow morning, it's going to be tonight."

"Tonight?" Elyon echoes. "You're kidding, why?"

Phobos' smile widens. His plan has fallen into place. "In case any kind of attack was being planned to save you."

Something coils in the princess' gut. "What do you mean… save me?"

With a flourish, Phobos raises an arm, and the room turns pitch black in an instant. The stain-glassed windows are suddenly dark and foreboding, the climbing vines disappearing to be replaced by dead thorns. Behind Elyon's throne, the plants rise like sickly, sentient arms that twist and writhe and coil around her. It is too dark, too hot, too silent.

"What's happening?" Elyon shrieks. "Help!"

In a flash of a green, electric light, Cedric turns into something unearthly. His hair grows as his true form is revealed, his body hulking and scaly and red where soft human flesh should be, his fists clenched in a way that makes the princess want to be sick. Cedric, who had grown to be like family to her, is a monster.

"I once promised you that your true destiny was something you could not even imagine," he spits through pointed teeth.

As the princess screams and flails in horror, her brother laughing and manipulating the vines, the Mage watches from the door.

It is almost time, indeed.

* * *

When Reva was a little girl, the rebellion was nothing more than white noise in Prince Phobos' ears. Their numbers were small, their resources measly, their morale low. Even the support of the public was tenuous at best. Their fellow Meridianites preferred to keep their mouths tightly shut, to keep their families safe, than to risk being imprisoned for treason, or worse. Day by day, it seemed that more of the resistance were behind bars or under early gravestones than on the ground, helping those in need.

Then, when Phobos' men swarmed the rebel base and took Reva's parents, things began to change.

The resistance relocated to the Infinite City. Their new leader was ill equipped, young, idealistic, and traumatised. Still, the elders maintained that her tender age and naive hopefulness helped to bring the rebellion to glory. Their numbers began to grow, albeit at a sluggish pace, their successes slowly beginning to outweigh their failures. Even some of Meridian's elites joined their ranks. Spies were planted in the castle, and soon more of the prince's workers were aligned with the rebellion than against it. With every new allegiance made, and every new success the rebellion had, Reva's heart splintered in two; she knew she was born to lead, yet the absence her parents left outweighed everything else.

When a magical girl with a fire in her soul interrupted her carefully-manicured routine, Reva knew that the tides were about to turn in their favour. The Guardians brought hope to the rebellion, turning the lives of Meridian's downtrodden upside down. They are helpful, practical, benevolent, and now they stand together on the day of the final battle to usurp the unrightful heir once and for all. Reva surveys the crowd of people, _her_ people, from the a high outcropping of rock.

"There are too many of them for this platform," Will says within the rebel leader's earshot. "We're going to have to start moving into the tunnels."

Reva points her longsword at three different factions, directing the resistance. "Weapons room, throne room, great hall; don't make any more noise than necessary until you're absolutely sure they know we're here."

As the troops make their way to the various parts of the castle, Reva hops down from the platform, approaching the Guardians. "While I lead the rebels to the great hall, you should evacuate the kitchen staff," she tells the Keeper of the Heart. "We need to avoid as many casualties as possible."

Will nods. "Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia, you look for Elyon. Taranee, come with me to the kitchens."

Taranee and Reva share an unsubtle, panicked look.

Irma grins at this. "Are you really going to separate T from her beloved?" she teases, and the pair blush in unison.

"Fine, stay with Reva," Will concedes with a roll of her eyes. "Cornelia, let's go."

* * *

"Do you remember where the kitchens are?" the leader of the Guardians asks her friend as they soar through the hallways of the lavish palace. Will knows she can trust Cornelia implicitly, knows that there must be something amiss if she has a feeling Elyon is in trouble. Now, the Guardians' fears are cemented as they make their way towards the kitchens (or at least, where they hope the kitchens are). There is an erroneous air of danger, even more so than usual, in Meridian's castle, that makes Will want to turn and bolt for the nearest portal home in fright. Nevertheless, she persists.

Cornelia scoffs in response. "I can barely think straight knowing Elyon is in danger!"

"I know, but we have to stay vigilant," she reminds her. "Phobos could be anywhere."

"Not to mention-" the earth Guardian stops in her tracks, peers down a hallway she feels is familiar. "Hey, I recognise this hall. I think this is where Elyon's room is!"

Will raises an eyebrow skeptically. "Where are Hay Lin and Irma?"

"Probably making out somewhere. You should go ahead." Will's expression is incredulous. "Come on, trust me on this one," Cornelia says.

"The kitchens are up this way. I think," Will replies. "You check for Elyon and meet me there afterwards."

When Will is gone, she rests her wings, planting her feet firmly beneath her. After all, the Guardian of earth feels much more safe when she can feel the ground beneath her, be one with the security of her element, detect the movement beneath her feet, sense the seismic shifts of the earth and-

A hand claps over her mouth.

Cornelia screams.

* * *

"Reva, we've got the weapons room, but the throne room is heavily guarded. There's something going on in there. Plus, I think we've been seen."

Taranee is at the rebel leader's side in a flash, and then the the war horns sound. They are deafeningly loud, breaking through all hopes of inconspicuity. Wordlessly, they lace their fingers together as Reva gives the order. "Attention all commanders," she calls through the walkie-talkie, "they know we're here. The attack is on. Repeat, the attack is on!"

And then the guards arrive, and it's chaos on all fronts. The rebels attack with weapons from both sides of the veil, longbows and axes and hookswords older than Reva herself, blinding their assailants with clouds of gas from fire extinguishers and defending themselves from Phobos' battalions as they march in their hundreds into the great hall. Will returns to aid the rebels, and Taranee blasts the castle guards with her flames.

Reva runs from a Galhot twice her size, sheltering beneath the grand stairs to deliver a message to the rest of the rebels. "Meet Tynar's group, make your way towards the throne room," she pants into the walkie talkie. "Look for Phobos."

An explosion, and then, "Nevermind. I've found him."

* * *

a/n: hello everyone! it's been a while, huh? i'm not gonna lie, ive kinda lost passion with this one. i go through hyper fixations with certain fandoms, and im kind of fixated on h2o right now, so if you like mermaids you should go check out my latest fic. having said that ive got the bones of this written already and i have some very loyal reviewers so i will be publishing this fic anyway, probably in a raw, unedited format, and i hope that is enough.

believe it or not, but i didnt make up that bit about the fire extinguishers, it actually happened in canon! i think its really cool that the rebels use earth technology to their advantage, and i definitely wanted to include it here.

leave a review if you like, and i hope you enjoy the home stretch!

Love,

A

xxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

"Caleb!"

He hastily moves his hand from her face, and Cornelia breathes his name like a caress, a prayer, not knowing or caring whether this is intentional. He wants to storm off, but as usual he is unable to tear his eyes away from her.

"If I had a dollar for every time I had to save you from going into the wrong room of this castle," Caleb fumes. Knowing he has no right to be angry, his hands ball into fists regardless. "What are you doing here?"

Caleb's anger is contagious. The natural friction between their personalities arises. Her blood boils and, enraged, she remembers. She remembers everything. "What are _you_ doing here? Oh, that's right!" Cornelia spreads her arms wide as she chides him. "You're one of Phobos' minions."

"It's not like that," he assures her. "I've changed."

Cornelia has to admit that something is different about him. He wears a heavy brown coat she's never seen before, as if he is preparing for battle. Even something in his eyes has changed; they shine like new growth on the boughs of trees, free of moss, bright, youthful. His gaze is the world on fire, the earth after a storm, the thing she dreads and longs for all at once.

"Cornelia, it's not safe for you here," he warns. "You need to leave."

She tries to shake the thoughts of the cavern out of her head, how he let her leave and flee to safety, how the guilt looked as it wracked his body. Still, she wants to reach out to him. There's an ache in the pit of her stomach, a familiar sensation that is always there when they're together, a kind of muscle memory that's impossible to ignore.

She remembers Elyon.

"I'm not leaving," Cornelia insists, irate. "Not until I know Elyon is safe."

Something changes almost imperceptibly on his face, but she knows this half-stranger better than he knows himself. His steady gaze wavers, and she doesn't miss the openness plain on his face. She waits for a rebuttal, knows how they work by arguing with one another, but he keeps surprising her.

"I-I'm sorry." His voice cracks, and she can't refrain from raising her hands to his, two opposite magnets meeting.

The romantic in Cornelia knows he can't be deceiving her. The skeptic Caleb left on Earth refuses to succumb to naivety. She deigns to meet his eyes.

"If you care about me at all, I need to you to tell me something, and I need it to be the truth."

"Anything."

Finally, finally, their hands meet. They lace their fingers together, and Cornelia's view of him is blurred by bitter tears as she speaks. "Tell me Elyon is safe."

A shift in his expression, and she covers her mouth with her hands, blinking back the moisture in her eyes. No!

"Phobos moved her… coronation to today," Caleb gulps.

Cornelia stabs a finger to his chest. Her hair smells overwhelmingly of roses, as if he isn't dizzy enough by her presence alone, as rage engulfs her expression. "This is all your fault, you know!" she says, hot, angry tears spilling down her face. "She would be safe right now if not for you."

Caleb knows. He remembers what he promised Reva, knows that he could be putting the rebellion at risk just by being with her now and keeping her away from the prince's quarters, recalls the watchful eye the rebel leader held him under just hours earlier. And still he grabs her hands again, and holds onto them for dear life. Her forehead falls onto his, and they're home.

"I never meant to hurt you," he cries, drowning in Cornelia's ocean eyes. "I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."

"What do you mean?"

With a loud crash, the doors burst open, breaking off most the wall as the rubble falls at their feet. Cornelia shields her eyes from the debris and squints to make out a figure three times her height. Cedric.

Her jaw falls slack when the boy from her dreams brandishes a sword at his former ally.

"The throne room is that way!" calls Caleb. "Go!"

* * *

Rivulets of white hot fire, a deep breath and a gust of wind that turns into a spinning tornado obliterating everything in its path, waves upon waves of water, ferocious water, drowning water. And still they fall.

"You're no match for my powers now!" Phobos raises his arms, pure quintessence flowing from his very being. The prince can barely stand with the power flowing through his veins. Euphoric, he looks down at the rebellion that is about to be crushed beneath him. This is what victory feels like. His allies, Cedric and the Mage, stand at his right hand. They will be rewarded for their faithfulness.

And then, everything changes.

Caleb runs to the Guardians, helping them to their feet one by one with the rebel leader.

"Mage!" Phobos barks. "Why is your son conspiring with the Guardians?"

The Mage approaches him with a half smile. Her eyes darken as she halts by his side. "Do not worry, my prince," she murmurs. "Our destinies our intertwined."

A flash of green quintessence, and all eyes are on the changed creature standing before the prince. She is stoic yet dignified as she sheds her old skin like a snake. Nerissa turns to Phobos with her weathered skin and tangled silver hair.

"Today, your destiny will be your end!"

The loud clash of weapons falls to silence, the room stilled. Will turns to the Guardians. "Stand down," she whispers, waiting for what will transpire between the prince and this stranger. Reva nods to the rebels to follow, but keeps her longsword unsheathed. She turns to Caleb, cautious, but her attention is snapped back to the pair in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Phobos spits. The prince's brows furrow menacingly as he stares at this new incarnation of the Mage. Cedric stands with him, a matching expression on his face.

Nerissa beams. "Thirty seven years I have waited for this moment! Ever since the Oracle trapped me on Mount Thanos, I knew my destiny was to unite all words and bring peace to the Infinite Dimensions."

The Guardians share a disbelieving look. Caleb stands protectively in front of Reva's small figure as he reaches for his weapon. "Whatever this chick is smokin'," Irma whispers to Hay Lin, "I want a hit."

"Today is the day I take back what is mine," she continues. "Quintessence!"

Phobos has ruled over Meridian with an iron fist, Cedric at his right hand, for over thirteen years. Since the unexplained disappearance of the former king and queen, with the princess smuggled to Earth, the people of the metaworld have suffered under his tyranny. A struggling rebellion and a group of Guardians were not enough to cause his acquiescence. Now, with a mere raise of her arm, Nerissa brings an end to Phobos and Cedric in a matter of seconds.

"Stop this now!" cries Caleb.

"My son." Nerissa levels her strange, half-manic gaze on his. "Despite your disobedience, I am prepared to give you another chance. Say you will join me!"

"No!" he spits through his teeth, pointing his sword at his mother as she marches towards him. "I will never join you. You will not hurt any more people."

Before she has a chance to respond, Will lays a steady hand on Caleb's shoulder. "Caleb," she says, "who is this?"

Nerissa gapes at this half-child, her jaw momentarily falling slack. Her tone, her insolence, the sheer audacity- how dare she! "I," she scoffs, "am Nerissa, the rightful keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar! I will take Meridian's power, I will unite every world under my rule with the true Guardians, bringing peace and prosperity to all who obey me. No more war or conflict, no more suffering or injustice…"

She trails off, grasping Caleb's chin and forcing him to meet her eyes. "And my son will join me, and forget about the frivolous rebellion and the earth girl."

"Enough!"

Elyon's voice punctuates the tension in the grand hall. She strides through the hole her brother had made in the wall by her best friend's side. The silence in the room is deafening. All movement stops when the princess enters, some falling to their knees in reverence, others quietly reaching for weapons. Caleb lets out a sighs of relief when he sees _her_ next to her, and Cornelia's heart slows to a gentler pace when she realises he is safe.

"Nerissa, or whoever you are," Elyon says with a shake of her head, "this ends now. I am the rightful heir to the throne; if you know what's good for you, you will cease provoking your sovereign."

"Princess Elyon," Nerissa snarks. She bares her teeth at the princess. "You are not worthy of wielding Meridian's great power!"

Cornelia does not know where to focus her attention, standing by the princess alive with terror, a whimper building in the lowest part of her chest. Despite this, the mess, the rebels and the rubble and her friends light on their feet, her eyes are fixated on the hand on Caleb's face. She doesn't know what will happen but fear does not know her when she meets his eyes.

"Step away from him."

The sound of Nerissa's grating laugh fills the room. "This is her, isn't it? The Guardian girl?" she asks her son, before turning to Cornelia with a steely glint in her grey eyes. Every step she takes towards the earth Guardian sounds too loudly in Caleb's ears; still, he knows the consequences of getting in his mother's way only too well. "You, child, have been a thorn in my side since the beginning."

She sees the Guardians move in her peripheral vision to protect their friend, knows what she must do, that she must strike now, as her quintessence flows to her fingertips.

"Prepare to die!" Nerissa roars at the princess and the Guardian.

He knows what's going to happen before it even registers with her and, faster than logic or rationality, he is moving, an incoherent cry slipping past his lips, his lungs bursting, _faster, faster, faster_. Caleb leaps in front of Cornelia, and it hits him like he's standing on the tracks and the train is crashing straight into his chest.

His name is a rallying cry deep from her throat, and then Cornelia is moving with the others. Their powers spin in unison, the Four Dragons and the Keeper of the Heart and the Light of Meridian working harmoniously in a dizzying blur of light. It happens too fast and too slow for her to keep up with. She barely notices when their trio of assailants are trapped, doesn't see the relief of the rebels as the spell on Meridian lifts for the first time in a decade and a half, the sun breaking through the cement skies as the waterfalls tumble and the birds sing, doesn't notice the glory and the glee and the exhalation of bated breaths.

Cornelia runs to Caleb's side and collapses on his chest.


	19. Chapter 19

She can make out nothing at first. And then the gurgle of a spring, becoming a stream that becomes a tsunami. No… that can't be right. It's more like a humming, a mumble that becomes a voice.

 _Hello? Is anyone here?_

His voice.

 _What's going on?_

It's ok. We're going to be alright.

Cornelia?

 _It's just me._ A smile on her face. Relief washing over her.  
 _  
What is this place? Where am I?_

 _You're right here with me._

 _I can't remember… I can't remember anything. Is this all that's left?_ He has never sounded so scared. _How do we get back?  
_  
She reaches for his hand. _Come with me._

* * *

"You will pay for what you've done!"

Elyon rolls her eyes. This Nerissa shrieks from behind her set of bars, grating and shrill, to say the least. "You talk too too much," says Elyon. With a flick of her wrist, Nerissa is voiceless.

"And you." She approaches Phobos, who is beginning to rise in his own cell. "This castle, hundreds of guards, your creatures… all this to perpetuate an evil lie!" Elyon turns, her eyes smarting with unshed tears. "Goodbye Phobos. You were never my brother."

With a shaky breath to steady herself, the new queen calls for her sentries. "Take these traitors to the holding cells," she instructs them. "I will decide what to do with you later."

Elyon faces her people from atop the grand hall's balcony. The rebels have dropped their weapons, the prince's guards looking sheepish and defeated. Many of them crouch on one knee in reverence. Her friends' eyes keep flitting to where Cornelia and Caleb stir in the corner of the room. The Guardians can wait for my address, she decides, wringing her hands together.

"People of Meridian, you have long suffered under the oppression of my brother. The rebels have fought hard for the freedom of each and every one of you. I am Queen Elyon, and the day of your liberation is today!"

Reva clutches Taranee's hand, her other fist in the air as she beams. "All hail Queen Elyon!"

When the room breaks into a raucous cheer, Cornelia's eyes flutter open.

"Thank you, Cornelia," Caleb whispers in her ear. He strokes her shoulder as he takes in the scene in front of them, the new queen greeting her freed people. His attention cannot be kept from her for long, though; Cornelia throws her arms around his shoulders, and he rocks back from her ferocious strength.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she cries. Cornelia clings to him, blinking away the sting in her eyes. Caleb winces, an ache in his chest from where he took the blow for her, but he could not care less.

"You mean I have a chance to scare you again?" He rubs soothing circles on her back as he breaks into a grin.

"You're the worst."

"I know I am," he says.

Caleb's brow smooths in affection as he gazes at the girl from his dreams. She pulls him to her, and then she is kissing him, the air depleting from his lungs as she circles her arms around his neck. She tastes of love and honeysuckle and war just barely won. His hands linger at the soft skin at her waist, and Caleb would throw himself in front of that lightning for her again and again.

"Come on," he murmurs when their foreheads are pressed together, the warmth of Cornelia's breath caressing his face. "Let's hear it."

"Caleb, if you…" Her blue eyes narrow as she winces, the memory too fresh, too raw. "I would have gotten Elyon to bring you back to life so I could kill you again!"

"Keep it coming."

"I would have…" Cornelia punctuates her oath with a finger to his chest, "made a necklace out of your ears."

"Creative!" Caleb chuckles. "More."

"I would have descended to the afterlife to personally tell you what an _idiot_ you are."

"I love you so much."

She is in his arms again, at home in his warm embrace. "Jerk."

Cornelia then sees her friends, the other Guardians congregating with Meridian's new queen, standing to the side. They watch her with varying expressions, relief and gratitude and joy, a coy smile from Irma and two thumbs-up from Hay Lin. The earth Guardians flushes and pulls Caleb to his feet.

Elyon dashes to her side, the other Guardians not far behind. "Cornelia, I'm-"

"Hey, it's ok!" Cornelia wraps her best friend in a long-awaited hug. She feels the others, Taranee squeezing her shoulder, Hay Lin touching her face, and sees Reva smile from the corner of her eye as Irma stands on her toes to ruffle Caleb's hair affectionately. "We shouldn't have lied to you, Elyon."

"Guys, I made a huge mistake," Will admits, her eyes cast down to the floor. "This is all my fault. We should have just told you the tru-"

The leader of the Guardians is interrupted by throngs of jubilant Meridianites, devout rebels and townspeople alike. They reach for Elyon with an almost religious admiration. Children dash between parents' legs to catch a glimpse of their queen, chanting her name and cheering in celebration. "All hail Queen Elyon!" they exclaim.

Elyon grins from atop two rebels' shoulders. "Everything is ok now!" she giggles. "Look how happy the people are."

"Your people," Cornelia reminds her, and she is whisked away by her kingdom.

* * *

"You've proved yourself worthy, rebel."

"Thank you," Caleb responds. As the Guardians embrace and congratulate one another, Reva stands off to the side with Caleb, shaking her hair out of her twin braids. He looks around the grand hall, the people with unbreakable smiles and criminals being led away by smug sentries, the Meridianites praising their new queen; a group of young, winged women teasing the girl from his dreams. "I don't deserve this."

"No, you don't," Reva jokes.

"What now?"

"I think I'm ready to retire from the rebellion," she decides, stretching her hands out in front of her. "Maybe Queen Elyon will reward me with a nice property on her estate."

"She could use an advisor," Caleb reminds her.

"And a bodyguard," Reva says with a nod. "You never did tell me where you learned to fight like that."

Caleb pauses, gulps. "My mother."

"A fearsome woman."

"Not fearsome," he says with a shake of his head, "Cowardly. Imagine being so messed up that you equate love with weakness."

Reva looks to Taranee and bites her lip. She thinks of the day Caleb joined the rebellion and the promise she made to him about the girl with the forest fire in her heart… well, the promise she made herself. Her thoughts begin to reel, running away from her, before Caleb notices and snaps her out of her reverie.

"Against all odds, we won," he says with a soft smile. "Are you going to stay true to your promise?"

When Taranee flies to her, Reva cannot resist spinning her around in the air before brushing her lips with hers. They smile through the kiss, and Caleb coughs conspicuously. When they break away from one another, the rebel leader's face is flushed with joy. "Reva, we have to check out Elyon's library!" Taranee sings. "I've been dying to learn Skuldorian ever since Will found that writing."

Reva looks at Taranee like she is the sun and she wants to go blind. With a nod, she turns to Caleb. "Of course I am," she says, her tawny skin tinged with red. She turns, seeing the earth Guardian in her peripheral vision. "Are you?"

* * *

a/n: remember waaay back when i said their dream telepathy powers would be good for something eventually? *maui voice* youre welcoooooome!

yall, the next chapter is going to be a looooong one. as in, easily four time as long as the other chapters are, no matter how much i tried to cut it down. its self indulgent of me, i know, but our babies deserve a nice fluffy epilogue, dont ya think?

Love love love,

A

xxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

When Will and Matt are dizzy from spinning, spinning, spinning on the makeshift dancefloor, when Reva has to peel her fellow rebels off of Queen Elyon as they bat their lashes and giggle coquettishly, when Hay Lin pouts at her girlfriend for letting doe-eyed Meridianites fawn over her, when Taranee has charmed the rebel kids into her good graces with her fire powers, when the band has grown weary and the ground is strewn with confetti and the fireworks have fizzled out, is when Caleb finds her.

"Hey Earth girl."

"Hey, rebel boy," the earth Guardians responds.

Cornelia sips from fine crystal, and he is sheepish as he returns her smile, glancing at the ground with soft eyes and what looks like trepidation. She realises that she is the cause of his nervousness and, pleased, takes advantage of his vulnerability to tease him. "Seems you've finally found a cause."

A slight blush colours his face, and he laughs and scratches his head, a nervous gesture.

"Aww!" Elyon coos.

"Queen Elyon!" Caleb cries, only now realising her presence. He had not even noticed her standing next to Cornelia at the periphery of the crowd; how is he supposed to focus on anything when the girl from his dreams is standing right in front of him?

"Is that anyway to act around your new queen?" Cornelia teases, and she nudges her with a wide smile.

"Queen Elyon! I am so sorry, so _so_ sorry," he babbles, dropping to his knees before her. "I took you from Earth and it was wrong, but I'm good now! I promise I'm gonna be good. I'm sorry I-"

"Save it til the party's over, _subject_ ," Elyon giggles, doubling over in laughter with Cornelia and wiping a tear from her eye. He narrows his brows in confusion, but Cornelia pulls him to his feet with a grin and he is with her and she is safe and-

"I'll leave you to it," Elyon says with a wink. Caleb watches the strange young queen in bemusement as she walks back to her people.

Still, there is something he must do, something he has owed her for far too long. He squeezes her hands and hopes this apology will be less flustered than the last one, but how could he not be flustered when she is here and she is so beautiful and she is safe because of him and- _focus_ , he reminds himself.

"Cornelia, I… I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." He gulps, meeting her eyes with the truest sincerity. "For everything."

Cornelia lets her arms droop to her sides as she looks over his shoulder apprehensively, as if she is afraid to hold his gaze, and his heart falters. "Let's just… forget about it for now, okay?" she decides. "We have enough to worry about, not to mention a party to enjoy."

With a wink, she offers her hand and leads him to the dancefloor where the other celebrators spin slowly, lethargically. Caleb is cautious; he does not want to overstep Cornelia's boundaries, but when she wraps her arms around his neck and folds herself into him she seems at ease, so he sways with her gently and musters the confidence to speak.

"So, uh… what's new with you?"

He notices with a start that she is taller in her Guardian form, perfectly at eye level as she cracks a sardonic smile. "Oh, not much," she says with a shrug. "Just overthrowing evil princes with my earth powers."

"Same old?" he asks, and they laugh together as the awkwardness begins to melt away.

Of course, Cornelia had tried to forget. She caught up with her best friend and the leader of this strange new world, promising to return to her palace once a week for dinner; she had danced with her friends and chatted with the townspeople, speaking with the other rebels and watching the fireworks to while away the hours. But she could not avoid this for long, and the mysteries that had plagued her since that Nerissa appeared would not deign to leave her mind. The image of Caleb jumping in front of that lightning seemed permanently embedded behind her eyelids.

"I have to ask… that woman…"

"Oh, mother dearest?" He stiffens, but they keep turning, turning, turning. "She's got a lot to answer for hasn't she?

"I had no idea that's what your mom was like," Cornelia breathes.

"It's not your fault. You had no idea about anything, really." Caleb knows how her temper will flare as soon as the worlds leave his mouth, and quickly decides to correct himself before being corrected. "I mean, what I'm trying to say is, that's my fault."

"I can't imagine being raised by that witch helped…" She trails off, shaking her head, before facing him again with a thousand unanswered questions in her eyes. "But she was the Mage, and then...?"

"That's what I can't wrap my head around either." They sway in silence for a few minutes. Cornelia pauses and patiently waits for him to continue. "We lived a pretty normal life here in Meridian. We were the upper crust, you know? Phobos thought well to keep the all-seeing Mage on his side, and so I helped around the castle, ignorant to the people's..." Caleb sighs, guilt plain in his tone.

"Hey, it's okay," she assures him.

He inhales deeply, and the words come out in a brisk, mixed-up jumble. "When you told me what Phobos planned to do to Elyon, I went to her immediately and asked if she knew. She starts talking about seizing power and changes into this Nerissa, and wants me to take over the whole Infinite Dimensions with her. Not to mention…"

Cornelia frowns. "What?"

"My dad's still alive," Caleb sighs. Even now, the statement seems so foreign to him.

"No!" she gasps. He pulls her hand away from where she clapped it over her mouth. Clutching her hand to his chest, he begins to sway with her again, eager to keep up the facade of normalcy.

"Reva said he once helped the rebellion, and my mother turned him in to Phobos," he continues. "She always told me he died, but Reva thinks he's in one of the prisons."

"Caleb," she breathes, "that's awful."

A thought occurs to him. "I wonder… No, I couldn't ask that of Queen Elyon," he mumbles, mostly to himself.

"You want Elyon to bust the prisoners out?" Cornelia asks, and he nods. "I'll let her know. It can be her first official act as queen of Meridian!"

"Do you think she'd really do that for me, after everything?" Caleb replies, more grateful than he even thought possible, touched by the mere possibility of the queen extending her help to him after all he had done to her.

"You saved her best friend's life, babe," she reminds him. "Besides, you didn't really know what Phobos was going to do with her." He shakes his head. "So all this time you thought Phobos was good?"

"Not quite, but it was easy to just go along with things when I didn't know how the peasants were living."

"Of course." Her expression is open, understanding. "And your mother?"

"My mother… the Mage… _Nerissa_ clearly just wanted power for herself. What I don't get is the whole 'rightful Keeper of the Heart' thing."

Her mouths turns downward. "Me neither."

Something catches his eye, and Caleb knows he has a dozen more apologies to give. Irma and Hay Lin tease Elyon as half the former rebels flock to her with adoration in their eyes. Reva, the fire Guardian reading a thick text by her side, rolls her eyes at their antics. He wonders where the leader and Matt - the one from Earth - are, wonders how long it will take for them all to forgive him.

"You had no idea how many times I just wanted to turn around and tell you everything. I'm such a coward." His profession is almost involuntarily, but he never wants to lie to Cornelia again. "I made a deal with myself, you know."

"A deal?" She quirks an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah," he admits. "I promised myself that if you told me the truth about you being Guardian, I'd tell you the truth about Phobos and Meridian and everything."

"I wanted to tell you everything, too," Cornelia mumbles. She bites her lip, casts her eyes to the ground. "So what did you do when Nerissa told you about your dad?"

He almost smiles at his own naivety. "I told her I couldn't join her, that it was wrong. She was really going to hurt me."

"What do you mean, hurt you?" The shift in her tone is subtle, her voice pitched higher in concern and empathy. Caleb knows she deserves the truth, but he isn't able for this conversation. Not now.

"It doesn't matter," he says. "Anyway, I spent the rest of the afternoon running around Meridian, trying to find the rebel base."

Her grip on his shoulder tightens. "Wait so, you've been with the rebels all this time?"

"Yeah, you should have heard Reva," he chuckles. "She was all, 'give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your heart out and give it to Cornelia'!"

He expects a laugh in response, but she starts, temper flaring. "Reva knew all this time and she didn't tell me?" she snaps.

"Hey, she had good reason to! I could have been a traitor working for Phobos." Caleb squeezes her hand assuredly. "In fact, I was a traitor for Phobos back on earth. What reason would she have to trust me?"

"Still, she could have told me. You could have told me!" Cornelia huffs. She flips her hair away from her face, dozens of golden leaves drifting from the strands. He tucks a lock behind her ear with a sad smile.

"I wanted to, but you have to understand where she's coming from," he says earnestly. "If she told you about me and I ended up betraying you all, again…"

"I would have made things even worse for everyone," she admits, the same guilt as his in her tone, and he wonders what she means. "You know, it wasn't so long ago that she was trying to convince me to see things from your side."

"Really?" Caleb asks, taking her hand and spinning her with a flourish.

She smiles. "Why are you so surprised?"

"The girl did not like me for a while," he sighs. "She really gave me the third degree until I proved myself worthy to serve the rebellion, or whatever."

"That sounds like Reva," Cornelia giggles, and her expression turns light, mocking. "She was right, you know. About not trusting you."

"I know. Cornelia, I'm…"

"Sshh. Later."

They sway together for one, two, three minutes, and then he remembers that they have to go back to the start. "There's something I want to show you."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"

With a lantern in one hand and Cornelia's in the other, Caleb dashes through the undergrowth. She flies by his side, happy to be in the air and not on the earth for once as he stumbles on every other outcropping in his haste. The forested ground is bathed in a canopy of green, the moonlight peeking through the trees, and he grins as they make their way back.

"You'll see," he responds.

"This place looks kind of… familiar," Cornelia muses, the sky black as pitch. "No! It can't be."

"Do you recognise it yet?" Caleb asks, still leading her through the undergrowth.

"Yes!" Cornelia sings and uses her earth powers to bend away some vines obscuring their way. "It's-"

They reach the clearing, the grassy path that turns to earth, and then to water. The sky's glittering face is reflected on the lake, the horizon in the distance punctuated by rolling valleys and hills, a mountain peak pointing its finger towards the moon. Clouds roll by sluggishly, a soft breeze tugging at her hair, and it's a dream.

It's from _their_ dream.

"-beautiful," she finishes.

Caleb takes her hands, interrupts the serene silence of where they began. "Do you remember this place?"

"This was the first place we met!" she crows.

His lips quirk, and he doesn't care if this new pain in his cheeks from smiling is a permanent ailment. "Cornelia, I-"

"It's the boat!" Cornelia bounds over to the same small wooden row boat from their dreams. "I can't believe it."

"Let me take you out on it."

"Really?" She raises her brows coquettishly.

"I've done it once, I can do it again," he offers with a wink.

Everything is the same as their dream; the gentle way the boat rocks, the earthen smell of pine needles blowing through the breeze, the moonlight that leeches the place of colour but retains the forest green of his eyes. As she watches him, Cornelia knows that this kind of joy could not be possible in the real world. On Earth, everything is limited, their lives so small and confined and monotonous. Here, with this half-alien from her dreams, on the metaworld with the powers of earth coursing through her veins, happiness beyond comprehension is suddenly possible.

Still, her Guardian powers work at home, she muses.

"Cornelia." Caleb stops rowing when they reach the middle of the lake to fix his gaze on hers. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Mmmm, could you try?" she teases. The jibe doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm serious." His face is solemn and unwavering.

"I know you are." She crosses her arms and gazes at the water. "And I think I can forgive you, just not right now. You really hurt me."

He was afraid of that response. "I know."

"I want to make this work, Caleb, I just need time!" she assures him.

He tucks some hair behind her ear, the strands turned silver by the rays of the moon. "If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, I swear I will do it. I'd give you all the stars in the sky if I could."

His profession gives her the confidence to say what she must. "Come to Earth with me."

"What?" Caleb chokes.

She wants to pace around, to move away from his penetrating gaze and the clasp of his hands as she explains herself. But she's confined to the boat, so she stands to face the moon, wrapping her arms around herself. "I know your life is here," Cornelia breathes, "I know you have to find your dad and you want to help the rebels… or whatever will become of them now. But hey, you made a pretty good librarian!" Her joke falls flat with the tension as she turns to face him once more. "Just… say you'll consider it. For me?"

"Cornelia, I would love to come to Earth and be with you." His tone is sincere, and as he grips her face with both hands he could not lie to her, even if he wanted to. "But you know exactly what I'm going to say."

She nods, bitter tears welling up in her eyes.

"For the first time in my life," he continues, "I have something to live for here. But I also have someone to die for somewhere else."

Cornelia leans into his touch, placing her hand over his with a small smile. _The hard part's over_ , she thinks, and decides to voice a concern that has plagued her for longer than she would like to admit. "Do you really think we can make this work?" she whispers.

"Of course we can!" Caleb chuckles. He tilts her chin skyward. "We're written in the stars, babe."

"You're _such_ a cheeseball!" she laughs.

He luxuriates in her blue gaze for a minute. They had taken half a dozen leaps of faith for one another today, leading her to safety in the palace, taking a bolt of his mother's quintessence for her, bringing each other back from dreams and hearing her ask him to stay on earth. He could do this. "Cornelia?"

"Hmm?" Her response is absent-minded.

"Stay on Meridian with me." When Cornelia pales, he decides to use her own phrasing against her. "Please just say you'll consider it. For me."

She curses herself for her earlier words (and him, also, for being so disarming as he fixes her with his most persuasive look). "You know Earth isn't the same as the metaworld. People, my family, they don't know about other worlds. Here, you can just tell people you're on Earth, but back home…" Considering the consequences, the pitch of her voice rises hysterically. "They can never know about this part of my life, at least not right now. I'd be putting them in danger. Can you understand that?"

The selfish part of Caleb wants to disagree with her, but the bigger part, the part of him that loves her with all his heart, rests his head against hers in understanding.

"So what… do we do now?" she asks after a beat.

He smooths a lock of hair away from her face. "Now that Elyon is the Queen of Meridian," he says, "the council at Kandrakar will probably drop the Veil."

"The council- what?" Cornelia's brow furrows in confusion.

"Not important. So, travelling between worlds will be a ton easier. Elyon probably has enough power to fold between dimensions," he ponders.

"Fold?"

"Yeah, it's like… the Veil rose when I was only a baby," Caleb explains, "but before that we made folds between the worlds. Tons easier than portals, apparently."

"So…" she begins, a wide grin beginning to form on her face. "We could see each other like, every day!"

"Even more, if you want," he jokes, eyes drawn to her lips.

"Wait," she says, flustered as she forces herself to pull away. "You're going to have to get on Elyon's good side if she's gonna be 'folding' for you every other day. And maybe when she introduces technology you can get a phone-"

He lets out a laugh as she rambles. "Cornelia-"

"And we can call each other every day!" Her blue eyes have grown wide, excited, and she has never looked so beautiful. "I'll come see you in Meridian, too-"

"Listen to me," Caleb chuckles, grasping her face in his hands.

"We can figure this out! Huh?"

He closes his eyes, shakes his head as a laugh gets caught in his throat. "Cornelia, I love you."

"Caleb…"

"And when the time is right," he assures her, "maybe you'll love me too."

Cornelia seems to get lost in his eyes, so she drops her gaze to her lap as her face flushes with colour. "You know that I-"

Caleb presses a finger to her lips, not wanting to push her further than he already has. "And one day, when all this mess is behind us and my dad is happy in Meridian and hopefully settled down with someone who isn't an evil sorceress, I can come to earth and be with you every day," he murmurs. "And maybe you can even tell one or two people about the metaworld, when you're ready. Until then, we will see each other every night in our dreams."

Suddenly he is closer, closer, closer. "Wow, you just won't leave me alone, will you?"

The touch of his lips is feather light as holds her, weaving his hands through golden hair and mapping her skin with his hands. Cornelia deepens the kiss, clutching at his arms, his shoulders, entwining his fingers with hers as she pulls him closer. Her heart hammers in her chest, yet a feeling of calmness and serenity settles over, and she realises that the boy who jumped in front of lightning for her has always been a contradiction, something she could only understand in her dreams. Still, she lets the kiss linger, finally breaking away. The caress of his breath on her face is almost as warm as his smile.

"Never again," Caleb promises, planting a gentle kiss on her lips once more. "I am going to miss Earth, though."

She wraps her arms around his neck, and he returns her embrace. "What are you going to miss about it?" she mumbles into his shoulder.

"Mmmm, maybe this blonde girl from a town called Heatherfield," he chides. "Maybe."

"I'm serious!" Cornelia insists.

"Me too," Caleb chuckles. "But I'll miss the library, and the big malls with the bright lights, and the ways you earth humans communicate, and peet… za."

"You gotta learn how to pronounce that," she giggles, burying her head into his shoulder. "But if Elyon is half the Queen I know she is, she'll introduce pizza to the metaworld in no time."

He breathes in the scent of roses from her hair. "Until then, you can sneak some between dimensions for me."

"Of course!" Cornelia exclaims. "Why else would I come here?"

When he kisses her it is joy, and joy tastes better on the metaworld. She turns to face the moon with a contented sigh. Caleb wraps an arm around her and lays his chin on her head.

"I can't believe it's all over," she breathes.

Caleb loves her. He knows he loves her as they talk about everything and nothing. One day she will love him too, and until then he will give her everything he can and they will never agree on anything but how crazy they are about each other, and he loves her, he loves her, he loves her.

They talk about Nerissa, and his father, home and family and duty and peace. They talk about him, and her, her speed and strength and resilience as a Guardian, as Cornelia, as all she wants to be with him. They talk and laugh together as the moon falls lower, and they disagree more than they agree, and they know they'll make a million mistakes.

And she loves him, too.

* * *

a/n: the end! thats allll folks. thank you so so much for staying with me throughout this journey. I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic, and if you want to leave me your thoughts thatd be lovely! Again, cant thank you guys enough even for reading and giving some of your time to this.

Your thoughts on this mean as much as mine do, but I think in the future Reva would visit taranee on earth a ton, and mostly just chill out and enjoy her retirement. Maybe eventually they would settle down somewhere full time and just be badass together. Of course irma and hay lin would stay together, and probably end up married and adopt thousands of puppies together. As for our loves, Cornelia would learn to forgive caleb. i think he finds his dad eventually and they work on rebuilding their life together. I can imagine Cornelia and Caleb doing the long distance thing longer than the rest of them, but when theyre much older they spend like, a few years at a time on earth or meridian before finally deciding to settle on earth. At the end of the day, there are opportunities on earth that just dont exist on meridian, and i can see this-verse Caleb really finding his home there, even if he never pronounces peet-za properly. Having said that, you know queen elyon is gonna make some major changes in meridian, so who knows? But hey, these are only headcanons, and id love to hear you guys' thoughts on this too!

Thank you so so much for everything. I am so grateful for it all and i love you guys so much,

A

xxxxx


End file.
